Show Me Your Love
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: "Aku bukan apa-apa untuknya." "Bisakah kau memandangku lebih dari itu?" -YunJae Fanfiction -Nae Innocent Yunnie Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Show Me Your Love

Nae Innocent Yunnie _Sequel_

.

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"ngaahh… yunhh lebih cepatthh—"

" —oohhh… sayang, ini nikmathh… aahhh…"

"Aahh… Jo-jongiehh terlalu aahhh… terlalu sempithh…"

"Yunnie… Yunniehh… aahhh…" Jaejoong terus saja mendesah keras sambil menyebut-nyebut namja yang sedang menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan brutal dari arah belakang. Tapi bagaimana bisa diawal cerita ini sudah ada desahan seksi dari Jaejoong? Mari kita flashback sebentar.

_**Flashback on~**_

Satu jam yang lalu sebenarnya Jaejoong telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Pandangannya seketika tertuju pada seseorang yang masih dengan nyaman terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya. Yunienya pasti begini saat tidur, wajah polos dengan mulut terbuka, membuat otak mesum Jaejoong merespon sangat cepat saat ia baru membuka mata. Belum lagi ditambah penampilan Yunho sekarang, yang bisa dikatakan sama dengan dirinya, full naked dengan hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi kebanggaan mereka dibawah sana.

Doe eyes itu terus saja menatap lapar tubuh namja di sampingnya, dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri melakukan tindakan. Dielusnya perlahan wajah rupawan yang selalu membuatnya merona itu, mengagumi ciptaan terindah makhluk Tuhan satu ini. Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong kemudian turun kearah leher, mengelus sebentar bekas kissmark yang ia buat semalam. Jarinya terus turun hingga berhenti pada dada bidang Yunho. Bibirnya jadi ikut beraksi dengan menciumi dada yang naik turun dengan tenang itu. Yunho jadi sedikit terganggu dalam tidurnya, terutama saat lidah Jaejoong juga ikut memberi jejak saliva di dadanya. Belum sempurna mata musangnya terbuka, bibir Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menguasai kesadarannya. Dengan cepat lidah Jaejoong masuk dalam gua hangat yang sudah tersaji dari tadi, bergerak liar di dalam sana. Mulai mengerti keadaan, Yunho ikut membalas serangan lidah Jaejoong, mendorong lidah nakal yang sudah membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyak itu kembali masuk dalam sarangnya, dan sekarang lidah panasnya yang akan bekerja. Usapan halus lidah Yunho yang pertama didapat Jaejoong, dan detik berikutnya lidah itu seperti mengamuk dalam mulutnya, menjilati apapun yang bisa dijangkau dan bahkan menyesap dengan kuat lidahnya. Kalau sudah begini pasti Jaejoong yang akan kewalahan, Yunho tidak akan melepas tautan bibir mereka sebelum bibirnya benar-benar membengkak merah.

Deru nafas keras terdengar setelah beberapa menit ciuman panas itu lepas. Dan benar saja, bibir Jaejoong terlihat memerah bengkak. Tubuhnya terjatuh lemas di atas Yunho sambil menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Itulah akibatnya kalau membangunkan beruang tidur dengan cara yang salah, ujung-ujungnya pasti susah sendiri, walau dia juga sangat menikmatinya.

"Sudah setengah 6 Joongie, sebaiknya kita mandi sekarang," lengan kokoh itu mengelus dengan lembut punggung namja cantik yang masih terbaring lemas di atasnya, sedikit kasihan juga melihat Jaejoong jadi kehabisan nafas begini. Jaejoong menggeliat sebentar di atas tubuh Yunho sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, menatap iris kelam dihadapannya.

"Gendong akuuu…" bibir yang masih bengkak itu terpout lucu jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa minta digendong segala hum? Kamar mandi kan dekat Joongie."

"Iisshh… holeku masih sedikit perih dan aku jadi lemas karena kau tidak mau melepas ciuman tadi. Aku tidak punya tenaga Yunnie."

"Itu kan salahmu, lagi-lagi menyuruhku membobol holemu, dan kau tidak mau berhenti semalam. Dan lagi kau duluan yang menciumku, jadi tidak salah bukan kalau aku membalas ciumanmu."

"Aku kan cuman mau membangunkan Yunnie tadi." Semburat merah mulai terbentuk di pipi Jaejoong, membuat pipi yang tidak lagi seputih susu itu semakin terlihat manis. Sontak Yunho mengecup pipi halus milik Jaejoong.

"Makanya, kalau tidak mau lemas pagi-pagi jangan membangunkanku dengan cara begitu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang gendong aku ke kamar mandi, kita mandi sekarang."

Sebenarnya setelah di kamar mandi, mereka langsung mandi masing-masing. Tapi dasarnya Jaejoong yang mesum, melihat sang seme full naked dengan guyuran air di sekujur tubuhnya membuat hasrat bercintanya kembali muncul. Didekatinya Yunho yang memunggunginya dan dengan seketika tangan itu melingkari pinggang Yunho dengan erat. Sedangkan si korban pemelukan erat tersentak kaget melihat sepasang tangan sudah bertengger manis diperutnya, dan dapat ia simpulkan sepasang tangan itu milik seorang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yah, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong.

"Joongie? Sudah selesai mandinya?"

"Belum Yun, aku butuh bantuanmu, kau mau membantuku kan?" seringaian terlihat dari bibir Jaejoong yang tidak dapat dilihat Yunho tentu saja.

"Memangnya kau butuh bantuan apa?"

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus janji membantuku hingga selesai. Ne?"

"Ah, tentu saja. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Mandikan aku." Dengan cepat tubuh Yunho yang tadi masih membelakanginya sekarang sudah menghadapnya dan bibir bentuk hati itu disambar dengan cepat oleh Jaejoong. Yunho yang tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Jaejoong hanya diam menerima ciuman dari namja di hadapannya. Seingatnya tadi Jaejoong minta dimandikan, kenapa sekarang malah menciumnya.

Tidak mendapat respon akhirnya Jaejoong memutus ciumannya, menatap dengan sayu kearah Yunho, membuat Yunho jadi semakin bingung.

"Yunniehh… emmhh…" Jaejoong mencoba merangasang Yunho dengan memeluknya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya, menggesekkan bibirnya dengan leher Yunho sambil sesekali lirihan-lirihan kecil dapat didengar Yunho. Merasakan kontak mereka yang lumayan intim membuat Yunho mulai terangsang dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Refleks tangannya membalas pelukan Jaejoong, mengelus punggung basah itu dengan lembut.

"Bukannya tadi kau minta dimandikan hum? Sekarang kenapa malah memelukku?"

"Mandikan aku dengan posisi seperti ini Yun." pelukan Jaejoong semakin erat. Tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesekkan akibat ulahnya, sengaja membuat Yunnienya lebih terangsang. Dan hasilnya sukses besar, lenguhan halus dapat didengar Jaejoong saat gesekan tubuh mereka semakin intens. Sedangkan Yunho sekarang sedang menyirami tubuh belakang Jaejoong dengan air shower sambil mengelus permukaan lembut kulit Jaejoong yang dapat dijangkaunya. Diambilnya sabun dan mulai menyabuni tubuh belakang Jaejoong. Selesai dengan belakang, Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai menyabuni tubuh depannya. Yang disabuni hanya menyandar pasrah pada tubuh di belakangnya sambil merasakan sentuhan lembut Yunho padanya. Namun yang membuatnya heran, Yunho hanya membalurkan sabun padanya tanpa menyentuhnya lebih. Apa Yunho masih tidak mengerti sinyal yang ia sampaikan tadi?

Yunho segera kembali mengambil shower, berniat membersihkan tubuh dihadapannya yang telah berlumur busa sabun itu. Melihat Yunho yang ingin membilas tubuhnya membuat Jaejoong yakin kalau Yunho memang tidak mengerti maksudnya menggoda tadi. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil shower yang sudah berada dalam genggaman Yunho dan menaruhnya kembali. Diraihnya tangan Yunho tadi dan membawa tangan itu menyentuh dada kirinya yang masih penuh sabun. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong bergerak meremas dadanya sendiri, otomatis membuat tangan Yunho juga ikut meremas dada yang terasa licin namun kenyal itu. Lenguhan sukses keluar saat Jaejoong meremas dadanya semakin keras.

"Joongie, kenapa malah begini?" Yunho makin bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Tapi satu yang dapat ia simpulkan sekarang, Jaejoong pasti minta disentuh lagi.

"Enghhh… Yunhhh…" satu tangannya yang menggur meraih tangan Yunho yang satunya, menuntun tangan besar itu mengusap permukaan tubuhnya yang tertutup sabun. Tangan kanan Yunho bergerak mengusap dada kanan Jaejoong, meremasnya sebentar kemudian turun ke arah perut dan terakhir berhenti pada kejantanan yang telah menegang sedari tadi sebenarnya, Yunho tidak memperhatikan yang satu ini. Tangan Jaejoong yang dari tadi menuntun tangan Yunho sekarang bergerak meremas kejantanan yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu, walau masih besar milik Yunho tentu saja. Jaejoong bersandar pasrah pada tubuh Yunho sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, sungguh kegiatan ini begitu membawa kenikmatan untuknya, belum lagi ditambah adanya sabun, menjadikan tubuhnya terasa licin, membuatnya tidak pernah ingin lepas dari kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho walau masih dengan campur tangan dirinya.

"Jo-joongie, kita harus segera bersiap, aku tidak ingin terlambat sekolah nanti."

"Kalau begitu rasuki aku sekarang, buat aku klimaks dengan cepat Yunhh… emmhhh…"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mendengar penolakan. Turuti perintahku!"

Mau tidak mau Yunho harus menuruti perintah Jaejoong jika sudah begini. Tangannya yang tadi meremas dada Jaejoong sekarang turun meremas kejantanannya sendiri, menyiapkan miliknya agar tegang sebelum kembali membobol lubang sempit yang ia tahu pasti sekarang sudah berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Tangannya jadi terasa licin setelah menyentuh Jaejoong yang masih berbusa, memberikan rasa berbeda saat ia mengerjai miliknya sendiri. Dengan cepat kejantanan besar itu sudah menegang dan segera di arahkannya menuju lubang hangat Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sudah melebarkan kedua kakinya sambil sedikit membungkuk, menyodorkan bokongnya ke arah Yunho. Rasa sakit mulai terasa saat kepala kejantanan besar itu mulai merasukinya, padahal perih akibat semalam saja masih belum hilang. Sedikit kasihan juga Yunho melihat Jaejoong kesakitan begitu, dihentikannya sebentar gerakan kejantanannya.

"Joongie, kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau masih sakit lebih baik hentikan saja."

"Sudah aku bilang rasuki aku cepat, tidak usah banyak bertanya." Jaejoong yang tidak sabar memundurkan bokongnya, membuat kejantanan besar itu tenggelam sempurna dalam lubangnya. Terasa sangat sakit, walau semalam lubang itu masih dikerjai Yunho. Begitulah, lubangnya memang selalu menyempit dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong kewalahan jika tidak ada foreplay dahulu, namun keuntungan besar untuk Yunho. Setiap hari bisa merasakan lubang yang dimasukinya selalu sempit tentu kenikmatan yang didapat akan selalu sama bukan.

Jika sudah begini Yunho jadi kehilangan akal, digerakkannya dengan cepat dan kuat miliknya keluar masuk, mulai bererak dengan brutal. Sedangkan kaki Jaejoong terasa lemas mendadak saat sweet spotnya tersentuh dalam sekali hentakan, untung Yunho memegangi pinggangnya dari tadi. Dibawanya Jaejoong bertumpu pada dinding, dan setelahnya gerakan-gerakan liar terus Yunho lakukan, menghasilkan desahan-desahan nikmat yang terdengar sangat jelas dari kedua manusia yang sedang mengejar kenikmatannya masing-masing.

_**Falshback off~**_

~####~

Namja tampan yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar ini kembali mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin besar dalam sebuah kamar mewah, merapikan seragamnya sebentar. Beberapa menit lalu sarapan istimewa buatan Jaejooong telah dihabiskannya dengan lahap. Jujur iya memang sangat menyukai semua masakan Jaejoong. Baru saja ia ingin memasang dasinya, sepasang tangan yang dibalut lengan jas hitam sudah melingkari perutnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Hanya senyum hangat yang mampu diberikannya saat seseorang yang terpantul di cermin itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong dengan telaten memasangkan dasi yang tidak jadi terpakai tadi. Sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi didapat Yunho setelah dasinya terpasang sempurna pada kerah bajunya.

"Oh iya, aku akan pulang cepat hari ini, guru-guru di sekolah ada rapat, sekitar jam 12 aku sudah pulang, jadi sore nanti tidak usah menjemputku."

"Eumm… kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti ke kantorku saja ya. Aku mau kau menemaniku." dengan manjanya namja cantik itu mengusapkan wajahnya pada punggung Yunho dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

~####~

Tepat saat gerbang akan ditutup Yunho baru sampai. Ia berlari cepat menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan mobil mewah Jaejoong dan seorang penjaga gerbang yang terlihat heran melihat tingkah murid berprestasi satu itu. Tentu saja, sudah 3 hari ini Yunho sering datang hampir terlambat, biasanya bahkan ia selalu datang 1 jam sebelum pelajaran, disaat sekolah masih sepi dengan penghuninya. Selain itu yang membuat heran, Yunho selalu diantar jemput dengan mobil mewah, padahal warga satu sekolah pun tahu keadaan ekonomi pelajar ini seperti apa.

Dengan tergesa Yunho duduk di bangkunya, menaruh tas dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi terbuai dengan godaan Jaejoong saat setelah memakaikan dasinya tadi. Tidak sampai bercinta lagi sih sebenarnya, tapi dengan hanya sebuah kegiatan yang bernama berciuman, dengan panas tentu saja, sudah mampu membuatnya melupakan waktu berangkat sekolahnya yang sudah sangat mepet. Beruntung hari ini tidak sampai terlambat.

Seonsaengnim yang mengajar pagi ini masuk ke kelas dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas putih ditangannya. Tidak lama setelah sang guru sudah berada dalam kelas, masuk seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengan murid lainnya, berdiri tepat dihadapan seluruh murid dalam kelas itu. Senyum manis yang terkembang di wajahnya dalam seketika mampu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian manusia yang ada di sana, mengagumi betapa indahnya makhluk Tuhan yang saat ini mereka tatap. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum malu dengan rona pipi yang terlihat jelas, menambah kesan manis padanya.

Pandangan si gadis beralih menatap seluruh manusia dihadapannya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman-temannya. Kagum, hanya satu kata itu yang dapat ia simpulkan setelah ia teliti mata mereka masing-masing. Namun saat mata itu telah sampai pada ujung ruangan, ada hal berbeda yang ia temukan. Siswa yang duduk di samping jendela itu hanya sibuk dengan bacaannya, sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Ia akui, saat melihat pria itu perasaan tidak biasa langsung menyergap dalam hatinya. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa merespon begitu cepat perasaan baru itu dan bahkan mampu mengantarkan sebuah senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru, nah sekarang silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"Selamat pagi semua, perkenalkan namaku Kwon Boa, kalian bisa memanggilku Boa. Mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sini dan berada di kelas ini, jadi mohon bantuannya semua, semoga kita berteman dengan baik." Senyum ramah diberikannya sambil memandangi satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan lagi-lagi pria yang ia pandangi tadi masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Sempat ia melihat pria itu menoleh sebentar dan segera kembali lagi dengan dunianya, membuat sedikit perasaan kecewa tercetak dalam hatinya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana, ada bangku kosong disamping Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho, silahkan angkat tanganmu." dengan sigap Yunho mengangkat tangannya. Boa berjalan ke arah Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya. Senyum manis diberikan Boa saat Yunho menatapnya. Diulurkan tangannya, berusaha berkenalan dengan pria di sampingnya itu.

"Aku Kwon Boa. Kau?"

"Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu Boa-ssi"

"Ah, tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu Yunho-ah, panggil aku Boa saja." wajahnya memerah merasakan genggaman Yunho pada telapak tangannya. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sedari tadi.

Yunho menyimpan buku bacaannya kembali dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan digunakan. Tatapannya fokus ke arah seonsaengnim yang sedang membagikan kertas ulangan fisika mereka seminggu yang lalu. Jelas terlihat raut teman-temannya yang menampakkan wajah horor setelah melihat hasil ulangan mereka. Ada yang berpandangan datar, tersenyum kecut, bahkan yang hampir menangispun ada. Dia jadi heran, apa mereka tidak belajar di rumah, padahal ia sendiri tidak butuh waktu lama mengerjakan soal yang diberikan.

"Selamat Yunho-ya, kau mendapat nilai sempurna lagi untuk ulangan kali ini." senyum bangga diberikan sang guru fisika melihat murid unggulannya satu itu. Guru manapun tidak akan pernah khawatir dengan nilai ulangan muridnya ini, tanpa mengoreksi jawabannya pun setiap guru di sana pasti sudah tahu angka berapa yang akan mereka tulis sebagai nilai dari hasil buah pikir seorang Yunho. Namun walau sudah jadi rahasia umum seberapa pintarnya Yunho, tidak pernah ada satu murid pun yang berani meminta contekan padanya. Sungkan mungkin. Apalagi Yunho adalah tipe pria yang pendiam.

Yunho melihat kertas ulangannya sebentar, kemudian melipatnya, ingin memasukkan ke dalam tas, namun dengan tiba-tiba gadis di sampingnya merebut kertasnya.

"Waahh, nilai sempurna? Kau pintar sekali, padahal kan fisika itu pelajaran yang sulit, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nilai sebaik ini Yunho-ah?" Boa terlihat sangat kagum dengan nilai ulangan pria di sampingnya itu. Tentu saja, disekolahnya dulu tidak ada murid yang bisa mendapat nilai sempurna seperti Yunho.

"Tentu saja karena aku belajar. Lagi pula soalnya tidak terlalu sulit kok."

"Apanya yang tidak terlalu sulit, aku saja mungkin hanya bisa mengerjakan 2 soal."

"Kau akan bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah kalau kau rajin belajar."

"Baiklah. Eumm, Yunho-ah, maukah kau mengajariku beberapa pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti nanti? Aku punya beberapa kesulitan dalam beberapa pelajaran. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu. Aku akan mengejari apa yang aku tahu."

Perasaan bahagia luar biasa seketika dirasakan Boa saat kata-kata itu keluar dari pria yang mulai menarik perhatiannya, bahkan senyuman tampan pun sempat ia lihat dari bibir bentuk hati pria di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kegirangan mengapresiasikan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

Pelajaran kedua hari ini selesai, menandakan saatnya semua siswa sekolah tersebut harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Pulang? Kalian tidak lupa kan hari ini akan pulang cepat. Yunho membereskan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan ke arah luar kelas. Boa yang melihat Yunho sudah hampir melewati pintu dengan segera meneriaki nama pria itu."

"Yunho-ah."

Yunho menoleh ke arah belakang, melihat siswi baru itu berlari ke arahnya sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum. Apa ia tidak lelah tersenyum terus dari tadi.

"Maukah kau mengentarku ke gerbang sekolah? Aku lupa jalan ke sana, tadi saja hampir tersesat mau ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Baiklah, ayo, kebetulan aku juga akan kesana."

Mereka keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolah bersama. Boa tidak berhenti menanyakan ini itu tentang sekolah ini, membuat Yunho kewalahan menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Terus saja begitu hingga mereka telah sampai di lantai dasar gedung sekolah. Satu tikungan lagi dan mereka akan menemukan gerbang sekolah.

"HYUUUUUNG…"

_Bruk_

"Yak! Food monster menyebalkan, kenapa mengagetkanku begitu sih."

"Ehehe. Jangan marah hyung, aku kan hanya rindu padamu."

"Kalaupun rindu tidak perlu memeluk sekencang ini kan. Lepaskan aku, bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan nafas."

"MWO? Jangan mati sekarang hyuuung, aku menyayangimu." namja tinggi yang tadi memeluk Yunho secara tiba-tiba itu malah kembali memeluk pria yang ia panggil hyung tadi dengan lebih erat, membuat yang dipeluk benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas.

"Pabo Changmin, lepaskan pelukanmu."

"Baiklah." senyum innocent terbentuk pada bibir pria yang dipanggil Changmin tadi. Tangannya kemudian menggandeng tangan Yunho, berelayut seperti anak kecil. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu kembali bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Menyusahkan sih sebenanya, tapi Changmin sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi hanya kata maklumlah yang muncul dalam hatinya.

"Hyung, hari ini kan pulang cepat, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke toko kaset lalu kita ke game center, aku traktir deh kau main disana. Ya, mau ya hyung?"

"Maaf Min, tapi aku tidak bisa sekarang, nanti saja ya."

"Tidak bisa lagi? Hyung sudah mengatakan tidak bisa 3 kali, dan ditambah sekarang jadi sudah 4 kali. Hari ini kan pulang cepat, jadi hyung punya waktu luang. Lagi pula pacarnya hyung kalau siang begini kan sibuk di kantor dan baru bisa menjemput hyung sore nanti, jadi selama siang ini hyung menemaniku saja ya, yaa… mau ya hyung." puppy eyes yang sebenarnya sangat gagal itu dilayangkan Changmin ke arah hyungnya, berharap orang yang ia gandeng mau memenuhi permintaannya. Bukannya luluh, Yunho malah ingin sekali menggeplak wajah sok imut di sampingnya itu.

"Kau ini. Pertama, aku diminta Jaejoong ke kantornya sepulang sekolah, aku sudah memberitahunya kalau hari ini pulang cepat dan sebentar lagi mobil Jaejoong akan menjemputku. Kedua, Jaejoong itu bukan pacarku. Ketiga, hentikan wajah menyebalkanmu itu, kau mau merasakan kepalan tanganku hah?"

"Kenapa malah memberitahunya sih hyung, kau ini bagaimana, aku kan mau main bersamamu lagi. Dan kau bilang Jaejoong hyung bukan pacarmu? Bagaimana bisa, bahkan aku sempat melihat kalian berciuman dalam mobil saat pulang sekolah kemarin, dan kalian berciuman sangaaat lama, apa itu tidak bisa dibilang sedang berpacaran hum?" dalam seketika wajah cemberut Changmin berubah menjadi ekspresi evil, kebiasaannya kalau sudah menggoda Yunho hyungnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu sih bagaimana bisa Yunho dari 3 hari yang lalu hingga sekarang tidak pernah pulang ke rumah kecilnya dulu, selama ini Yunho tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong karena kejadian di bar waktu itu. Changmin sebenarnya bisa mengerti jika mungkin saja hyungnya disuruh tinggal disana agar apa pun yang diperintahkan Jaejoong bisa cepat terlaksana. Tapi bagaimana dengan ciuman mereka yang ia lihat kemarin? Membuat ia jadi heran dengan hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"A-apa? tidak ada apa pun kok kemarin. Sudahlah, sepertinya mobil Jaejoong sudah ada di depan sekarang." Baru saja Yunho ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda ke gerbang sekolah, tangannya sudah ditarik kembali ke tempat ia berdiri tadi dengan Changmin

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku ingin bermain bersamamu hari ini, kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan Jaejoong hyung, kau tidak pernah lagi mengajariku belajar dan menemaniku bermain PS."

"Ayolah Changmin, mengertilah, aku—"

"Ekhemm." suara deheman yang cukup keras sukses menghentikan perkelahian 2 makhluk tampan itu, membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian kepada si gadis yang berdehem tadi.

"Ah, nugu?" respon pertama dari Changmin membuat raut masam yang sempat tercetak pada wajah gadis itu sekarang terganti dengan raut ceria kembali. Hampir saja ia lumutan sambil shock mendengar percakapan hyung-dongsaeng dihadapannya ini. Yunho sudah punya pacar katanya? Dan bahkan sempat berciuman? Dengan seseorang yang tadi Changmin panggil hyung? Ah, ia jadi bingung sekarang, tidak mungkin kan siswa teladan seperti Yunho berani berciuman diusia segini, apalagi dengan sesama jenisnya. Tidak masuk akal pikirnya.

"Aku Kwon Boa, kau bisa memanggilku Boa. Aku murid pindahan di sini dan sekelas dengan Yunho."

"Ooh, jadi kau temannya Yunho hyung ya. Perkenalkan, aku Shim Changmin, dongsaeng dari Yunho hyung. Senang berkenalan denganmu noona."

"Tidak, dia hanya tidak sengaja menjadi dongsaengku." Yunho ikut menimpali perkenalan yang sempat dilontarkan Changmin.

"Yak! Hyung, kau kejam sekali."

"Sudahlah, maafkan aku Min, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi kali ini. Aku pasti sudah ditunggu Jaejoong di depan, ayo ke gerbang sekarang."

Dan benar saja, seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan setelan jasnya sudah ada di depan sekolah, bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di samping mobilnya. Yunho jadi berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri Jaejoong, meninggalkan dua orang yang tadi berjalan di belakangnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Yunho menyempatkan diri menatap Changmin, menyalurkan permintaan maafnya melalui pandangannya, sungguh sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada tetangga yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Selama ini Yunho pasti menyepatkan diri belajar bersama Changmin, mengajari setiap apa yang tidak diketahui dari adik tingkatnya itu. Walau mereka berbeda 2 tahun, tapi Changmin hanya berselisih satu tingkat dengannya. Changmin memang bersekolah lebih cepat.

Melihat hyungnya yang merasa bersalah itu dengan cepat senyuman menenangkan diberikan Changmin. Ia cukup mengerti dengan keadaan Yunho sekarang. Yunho segera masuk ke dalam mobil, dan mereka pun berlalu dari sekolah, menyisakan Changmin yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan Boa yang terlihat heran dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang sepertinya sedang membayangi otaknya.

"Changmin-ah, pria tadi itu siapa?"

"Eummm, kekasihnya." cengiran polos Changmin kembali lagi.

"Kekasih? Kau bercanda kan? Dia tadi laki-laki, aku tahu itu, mana mungkin Yunho berpacaran dengan laki-laki."

"Entahlah. Aku akan pulang sekarang Boa noona. Aku duluan ya." Changmin kemudian berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Ke toko kaset sendirian sepertinya tidak jadi masalah.

Sementara Boa hanya bisa bingung memikirkan perkataan Changmin tadi. Apa benar mereka berpacaran? Tapi mereka sesama laki-laki. Karena semakin bingung akhirnya ia memutuskan segera pulang, mungkin apa yang ia bingungkan bisa ia tanyakan kepada Yunho langsung besok.

~####~

Jaejoong dan Yunho sekarang telah sampai di sebuah perusahaan elektronik milik keluarga Kim, yang sekarang telah dikendalikan oleh Kim Jaejoong. Mereka kini telah berada dalam ruang kerja sang Presdir. Yunho duduk dengan nyaman pada sofa hijau yang ada diruangan itu sambil memandangi ruangan yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu. Tidak terlalu banyak barang mewah sebenarnya, tapi dekorasi ruangan dan beberapa hiasan sudah mampu menyulap ruangan yang sedikit bernuansa pink ini terlihat wow dimata siapa pun yang melihatnya, termasuk Yunho sekarang.

"Yunnie, bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen ini? Aku sedikit kesulitan." Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mulai lelah juga. Mungkin Yunho bisa sedikit membantu pekerjaanya pikirnya.

Yunho beralih duduk di kursi dihadapan Jaejoong sekarang dan mulai menggeluti kertas-kertas yang menggunung di hadapannya. Ia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jaejoong sering memintanya menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumennya saat sudah di apartemen.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar menemui Junsu, kau tetap di sini saja ya." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pintu menuju ruangan Junsu yang tidak jauh dari ruangannya.

Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam ruangan managernya itu tanpa mau repot-repot mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Baru beberapa langkah masuk dan Jaejoong sudah disuguhkan dengan suara desahan Junsu. Pandangannya segera mengarah pada sisi kanan ruangan, tempat dimana suara desahan tadi berasal dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Junsu sudah hampir topless, semua kancing bajunya terlepas, membuat seorang namja berwajah playboy dengan leluasa menciumi setiap inci kulit kecoklatan milik pria di bawahnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kalaian lakukan hah? Ini masih di kantor jika kalian lupa. Dan kau Park Yoochun, berhenti menciumi tubuh sepupuku." Dengan cepat yang diteriaki membenarkan posisinya, menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang murka ke arah mereka. Junsu hanya bisa tertunduk malu karena ketahuan hampir bercinta dengan kekasihnya, sedangkan Yoochun hanya memberikan cengiran melihat tingkah sepupu kekasihnya itu yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku Joongie, Chunnie tiba-tiba saja menyerangku tadi."

"Huuuhh, kekasihmu itu terlalu mesum kau tahu."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Yoochun ikut menimpali, tidak terima jika dibilang mesum, walau sebenarnya ia sadar jika ia memang mesum.

"Yak! Aku tidak mesum. Dan walaupun aku mesum tapi tidak semesum kau." Jaejoong juga jadi ikut tidak terima jika dikatakan mesum. Dia tidak mesum, tapi hanya seorang uke agresif saja.

"Sudah, sudah. Joongie, ada apa kesini?"

"Aku mau mengambil laporan hasil rapat kemarin."

"Tunggu sebentar." Junsu segera memeriksa tumpukan dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya, mencari laporang yang diminta Jaejoong barusan.

"Oh iya Joongie, kulihat tadi kau bersama Yunho ya? Kau membawanya kesini?" Yoochun bertanya saat tidak sengaja melihat sepupu kekasihnya itu bersama seorang pelajar. Sebenarnya Yoochun belum pernah melihat Yunho, tapi melihat seorang pria yang datang bersama Jaejoong dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah membuatnya yakin jika itu adalah Yunho, pria yang sering diceritakan Jaejoong pada kekasihnya.

"Iya. Yunnie pulang cepat hari ini, jadi aku bawa saja kesini, daripada aku bosan sendirian di ruangan."

"Ini laporan yang kau minta."

Jaejoong memeriksa sebentar kertas-kertas yang diberikan Junsu barusan, sedangkan sang pemberi kertas sudah duduk kembali pada tempatnya tadi. Melihat Jaejoong fokus pada kertasnya, Yoochun dengan berani mengambil kesempatan kembali menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya. Tangannya dengan nakal menelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Junsu yang masih berantakan, baru saja Junsu ingin protes tapi mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibekap dengan bibir Yoochun, membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Kancing kemeja Junsu kembali dibuka, dan setelahnya jari-jari Yoochun sudah dengan leluasa mengerjai dada Junsu, memelintir nipplenya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah Su-ie, aku ba—"

"—yak! Kalian ini, bisakah tidak mesum sebentar saja, tidak lihat apa aku masih disini." lagi-lagi Jaejoong memasang wajah kesal melihat tingkah pacar sepupunya itu yang selalu mengeluarkan sifat mesumnya tidak kenal tempat dan waktu, membuatnya iri saja.

"Aku tidak bisa tahan melihat Su-ie, jadi sebaiknya kau cepat keluar jika tidak ingin melihat kami bercinta." Yoochun kembali menciumi Junsu setelah dengan 'halus' mengusir Jaejoong dari ruangan kekasihnya.

"Mwo? Kau berani mengusirku? Enak saja. Huh, lain kali aku suruh semua security disini melarangmu masuk jika kau kesini lagi nanti."

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali Joongie. Daripada kau marah-marah disini, lebih baik kau kembali ke ruanganmu dan menyerang Yunniemu sana, mumpung dia ada disini. Aku beri tahu ya, bercinta di ruang kerja itu lebih nikmat loh. Cobalah cari sensasi yang berbeda saat bercinta." Yoochun menyeringai melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong yang jadi semangat. Bujukannya berhasil sepertinya.

"Huh, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Silahkan lanjutkan urusan kalian. Ingat, jangan sampai ada karyawan lain yang dengar desahan kalian."

Jaejoong segera keluar dan dengan tergesa menuju ruangannya. Dibukanya pintu ruangan, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah punggung Yunho yang sudah tidak memakai seragamnya lagi, hanya singlet tipis hitam ketat yang menutupi tubuh seksinya, membuat Jaejoong harus meneguk ludah merasakan gairahnya naik tiba-tiba. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Yoochun. Seks di ruang kerja? Sepertinya memang patut dicoba. Dokumen yang dibawanya tadi diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja di depan sofa, perlahan ia berjalan ke arah Yunho yang masih terlihat konsentrasi, kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang.

"Serius sekali. Kau kepanasan ya, keringatan begini." dengan lembut tangan Jaejoong mengusap keringat yang mulai membanjiri kening dan leher Yunho, kemudian kecupan manis diberikan Jaejoong pada pipi pria berkulit tan tersebut. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya jadi gugup saat nafas Jaejoong sangat terasa pada lehernya, apalagi Jaejoong malah mengecup pipinya.

"Aku tidak menemukan remot ACnya, jadi terpaksa aku melepas seragamku, panas sekali."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong beranjak dan mengambil remot AC yang ada dalam laci mejanya, menurunkan suhu AC agar lebih dingin.

"Sudah." Jaejoong kembali ke posisinya semula, memeluk Yunho dari belakang dan mulai menciumi leher pria itu.

"Jo-joongie." Yunho jadi risih dengan tingkah Jaejoong, apalagi sekarang tangan sang uke sudah mulai bergerak menyentuh dadanya yang tercetak jelas dibalik singlet ketatnya, membuatnya menahan nafas beberapa saat.

"Eemmmhh… Yunhh…" lidah Jaejoong mulai ikut andil dalam kegiatannya merangsang si seme. Kecupan-kecupan ringan hingga kuat didapat Yunho, membuat fokusnya jadi hilang seketika.

"Ini masih di kantor Joongie."

"Tapi aku mau sekarang Yunnie… ayolah."

"Ta-tapi, kalau ada yang lihat dan dengar desahan kita bagaimana?"

"Pintunya sudah kukunci dan ruanganku kedap suara. Tidak ada yang akan masuk dan kita bebas mendesah sekeras apapun sayang. Jadi sekarang puaskan aku." Dengan cepat Jaejoong berpindah ke hadapan Yunho, duduk di pangkuan pria itu dan langsung memagut bibirnya dengan kasar. Nafsunya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Dalam beberapa menit ciuman panas itu terus berlangung. Tangan Jaejoong melingkari leher Yunho sambil mendorong kepala itu agar semakin dalam menciumnya. Jejak saliva sudah terlihat dari tadi, keluar dari sela-sela bibir Jaejoong dan turun hingga leher pria cantik itu. Kepala mereka bergerak-gerak ke kiri-kanan, mecari posisi paling pas untuk mengerjai mulut lawannya. Kehabisan nafas membuat mereka menjauhkan kepala masing-masing. Nafas mereka memburu, berusaha mengisi kekosongan paru mereka yang sempat kosong beberapa saat tadi.

"Joongie, kau yakin akan melakukannya disini? Kalau ruanganmu kotor bagaimana?"

"Jangan perdulikan ruangannya nanti kotor atau tidak, yang penting sekarang puaskan aku, aku sudah tidak tahan Yunnie."

Jaejoong kembali mencium bibir Yunho yang ingin mengeluarkan protesannya lagi, sungguh ia jadi sangat bernafsu sekarang. Lidahnya dengan cepat menjilati apapun yang bisa dijangkau dalam gua hangat itu. Tangannya mulai aktif meraba tubuh Yunho dari balik pakaiannya, memainkan nipplenya yang mulai menegang.

Ciuman mereka kembali terlepas. Jaejoong menatap sayu Yunho yang mulai ikut bernafsu seperti dirinya. Sepasang tangannya mengalungi leher Yunho, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya pada telinga pria yang memangkunya. Menggeliat sebentar sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang membuat nafsu siapapun akan naik drastis.

"Sentuh aku Yun, buat aku kenikmatan, buat aku mendesah dengan keras, buat aku klimaks hanya dengan lidah panasmu, rasuki aku dengan kejantanan besarmu, puaskan aku dengan cara bercintamu yang kasar. Aahhhh…" Yunho dengan cepat menyambar leher yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya, menjilati dan menyedotnya dengan kuat, meninggalkan warna merah menyala yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya. Demi uang jajannya yang sekarang sangat cukup, nafsunya untuk menyetubuhi makhluk cantik dipangkuannya ini benar-benar besar. Seperti kata Jaejoong tadi, bermain kasar untuk memuaskannya.

Jari-jari tangan Yunho dengan cepat membuka kancing kemeja yang Jaejoong kenakan sambil mulutnya terus memberikan kissmark pada leher pria itu. Selesai dengan kemeja, masih ada singlet putih yang menutup tubuh Jaejoong. Karena tidak sabar dan tidak ingin melepas mulutnya dari leher Jaejoong, dengan kasar Yunho merobek kain itu, membuatnya jadi dua bagian. Dijulurkan lidahnya menuju dada bulat dengan nipple merah muda itu, menjilati dada menggoda milik Jaejoong dan berakhir dengan nipplenya yang berada dalam mulut hangat Yunho. Dihisapnya dengan kuat nipple yang sebenarnya sudah tegang dari tadi itu dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan keras, membuat erangan sekaligus desahan keluar bersamaan dengan nyaring.

"Yunhh… oohhh… nikmat sayanghh... gigit lagi, gunakan gigi dan lidahmu sekaligus." Jaejoong mendorong kepala pria yang mengerjai dadanya itu semakin tenggelam dalam dadanya sambil tangannya terus mengacak bahkan sesekali menjambak rambutnya saat Yunho sudah bermain kasar dengannya.

Sesuai yang diminta Jaejoong, Yunho menggunakan gigi sekaligus lidahnya untuk mengerjai dada yang ada dalam mulutnya. Digigitnya nipple Jaejoong yang sudah sangat keras, lidahnya menyapu permukaan nipple itu sambil sesekali menyedotnya seperti bayi yang menyusu. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelinjang kenikmatan merasakan nipplenya dipermainkan dengan kasar. Selesai dengan dada yang satu, sasaran mulut Yunho beralih dengan dada Jaejoong yang satu lagi, mempermainkannya sama seperti dada yang sebelahnya.

Ciumannya kembali turun menuju perut Jaejoong. Tahu Yunho yang agak kesusahan dengan posisi mereka, Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi meja di belakangnya. Ciumannya terus turun hingga batas celana Jaejoong. Yunho ingin membuka kancing celana kain itu namun segera ditahan yang punya celana. Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dengan panas. Dilepasnya sebentar ciumannya tadi sekedar untuk meloloskan pakaian Yunho dari tubuhnya dan setelahnya kembali berciuman. Tangan Jaejoong mengelus abs kesukaannya sebentar sebelum turun ke arah celana sekolah Yunho. Dengan cepat tangannya bekerja membuka resleting celananya dan melepas celana Yunho sekaligus dalamannya, melemparkannya dengan asal. Ditatapnya dengan intens kejantanan besar yang sudah mulai menegang itu, meneglusnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Little Yunnie sudah tegang eoh?" Jaejoong terus saja mengelus kejantanan yang ada dalam genggamannya tanpa ingin berbuat lebih, membuat Yunho jadi kesal.

"Jangan hanya dielus begitu Joongie, lakukan yang lebih dari itu."

"Katakan apa yang kau mau sekarang."

"Enghh… masukkan kedalam mulutmu, aku ingin merasakan mulut hangatmu."

Jaejoong menyeringai sebentar sebelum mengabulkan keinginan Yunnienya, sudah sangat bernafsu ternyata semenya. Lidahnya menjilati permukaan hangat batang itu sebelum meneggelamkannya dalam mulut mungilnya. Disedotnya dengan kuat benda yang ada dalam mulutnya sambil sesekali lidahnya juga ikut bergerak.

"Aahhh… Joongiehh… terus, nikmat sekali." kepala Yunho mendongak menikmati setiap service yang diberikan Jaejoong. Tangannya menggenggam rambut Jaejoong, menuntun kepala itu agar mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dalam mulut hangat itu. Ditolehkannya sebentar kepalanya menatap ke arah bawah, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah nafsunya yang makin meningkat melihat kejantanannya timbul tenggelam dalam mulut Jaejoong. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan ingin segera memasukkan kejantanannya yang serasa hampir meledak itu dalam lubang yang lebih sempit dan hangat dari sekedar mulut. Tangannya menarik cepat kepala Jaejoong, melepaskan kejantanannya hingga bunyi _plop_ terdengar jelas.

"Aku ingin holemu Joongie. Aku ingin sekarang." Jaejoong sedikit kaget mendengar Yunho yang lebih dulu meminta permainan inti mereka segera dimulai. Namun setelahnya seringaian nakal yang Jaejoong berikan.

"Hari ini kau bernafsu sekali sayang. Baiklah jika itu maumu." Jaejoong menaiki meja kerjanya yang sebelumnya semua kertas yang ada disana ia jatuhkan semua ke lantai, membuat ruangan itu terlihat seperti habis terkena gempa bumi dahsyat. Dilepasnya sendiri celananya dan membuangnya dengan asal. Direbahkan tubuhnya di atas meja dan merentangkan kakinya dengan lebar, memamerkan kejantanannya yang sudah basah dengan precumnya sendiri dan hole merah muda yang berkedut dengan kuat, mengundang pria dihadapannya agar segera menancapkan batang kebanggannya ke dalam sana.

"Nikmati lubangku sayang, jemput kenikmatanmu sendiri." dirty talk kembali dilayangkan Jaejoong. Memang benar kata Yoochun, uke satu ini memang sangat mesum.

Mulut Yunho dengan segera menjilati kejantanan Jaejoong, merasakan precum kesukaannya yang terus keluar dari kepala batang keras itu. Jilatannya turun ke arah lubang yang sebentar lagi akan ia masuki. Menjilatnya sebentar, membuat lubang sempit itu jadi sedikit licin, kasihan juga kalau Jaejoong harus kesakitan nanti.

Selesai menjilati hole Jaejoong, Yunho menyiapkan kejantanannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, kejantanan besar itu langsung masuk sempurna, menyisakan jeritan kesakitan Jaejoong. Beberapa saat Yunho mendiamkan kejantanannya disana, membiarkan Jaejoong meredakan sakitnya sebentar. Ingin sekali sebenarnya ia bergerak dengan kasar saat itu juga. Walau sudah sering kali ia masuki, lubang itu selalu menjepitnya dengan nikmat.

"Bergeraklah Yun."

Mendapat persetujuan, Yunho segera menggerakkan miliknya dengan perlahan. Jaejoong juga terlihat menikmati setiap gerakkan yang Yunho ciptakan.

"Yunhh… bergerak yang cepat. Aku bilang tadi kan kita bermain kasar."

Mata sayu penuh nafsu itu seperti telah menyihir Yunho, membuat seluruh saraf dalam otaknya bekerja cepat merespon perkataan yang Jaejoong lontarkan. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Yunho segera menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat, bergerak dengan liar menikmati jepitan kuat dari hole yang ia kerjai. Tangannya mencengkram dengan kuat kedua paha Jaejoong, melebarkannya lebih dari yang awal. Geraman nikmat keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, berlomba dengan desahan-desahan kenikmatan dari Jaejoong karena sweet spotnya terus-terusan ditumbuk dengan keras.

"Errghh… Joongiehhh…"

"Yunhhh… oohhh… lebih kuat sayang."

"Aaahhh… enghh… Yunniehhh…"

Mata Jaejoong kembali terbuka setelah dari tadi tertutup karena terlalu menikmati permainan mereka. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi kenikmatan Yunho. Ia selalu senang melihat pemandangan ini, melihat Yunnienya terbawa dengan kenikmatan karenanya, mendengar geraman nikmat yang bercampur dengan desahannya, merasakan gerakan-gerakan liar yang alami karena keinginan Yunho sendiri, membuatnya merasa jadi manusia paling beruntung karena mampu mambuat Yunho hingga seperti sekarang, dan semua karenanya.

Bermenit-menit mereka lewati dengan gerakan-gerakan tidak biasa hingga Jaejoong merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat. Lubangnya berkedut lebih kuat, meremas kejantanan yang ada di dalamnya jadi terasa seperti diperas.

"Yunhh… akuhhh… sedikit lagi akuuu… ah Yunnie lepas, kenapa ditutup begitu." Jaejoong jadi kelabakan sendiri saat ia sebentar lagi akan klimaks, jalur keluar spermanya malah ditutup oleh Yunho.

"Jangan keluar duluan, aku ingin meminum cairanmu nanti." Yunho semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengabaikan Jaejoong yang sekali lagi dibuat terkejut dengan keinginan Yunho. Yunnienya hari ini memang sangat liar.

Hentakan terakhir cairan Yunho berhasil memenuhi lubang hangat itu dan setelahnya tangannya yang tadi menutupi jalur keluar Jaejoong segera dilepas. Cairan Jaejoong keluar dengan deras membasahi tangan Yunho dan perutnya, bahkan sampai meluber ke meja tempat Jaejoong terbaring sekarang. Lidahnya langsung bekerja mejilati cairan manis yang ada di tangannya hingga bersih. Dikeluarkannya kejantanannya dan kemudian menjilati selruh permukaan tubuh Jaejoong yang tertempel oleh cairan manis itu hingga benar-benar tidak tersisa.

Yunho terduduk lemas dikursi yang ia duduki dua jam yang lalu. Sunguh melelahkan pikirnya. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi nafsunya kali ini sangat besar. Matanya tertuju pada Jaejoong yang terbaring lemas di atas meja. Kakinya masih mengangkang seperti tadi, memamerkan kejantanan yang sudah mengecil dan lubang yang, eerrr… bisa dibilang nikmat menurut Yunho. Walau hanya kedutan kecil yang ia lihat, tapi lubang itu telah penuh dengan cairan putih kental miliknya yang keluar dan menetas ke atas meja. Rasanya ia jadi ingin menjilati cairannya sendiri sekarang.

Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang masih mengais oksigen demi memenuhi parunya kembali. Perlahan dijulurkan lidahnya menjilati lubang yang ia perhatikan tadi, meresapi rasa cairannya sendiri. Walau tidak semanis milik Jaejoong, tapi teta saja jika itu kelaur dari tubuh Jaejoong ia akan menikmatinya. Jaejoong yang merasakan benda lunak bergerak-gerak di area lubangnya jadi menoleh ke arah selatan tubuhnya. Kepala Yunho sudah tenggelam disana. Bisa ia rasakan lidah Yunho sedang menjilati holenya, bahkan sudah mulai masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengerang. Namun ada satu hal yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan dari tadi, ingin ia tanyakan langsung pada Yunho.

"Yunhh…"

"Enghhh… Yunnie, tunggu dulu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Ada apa?"

"Eummm… begini." Jaejoong kembali duduk dengan benar di atas meja, menatap dengan lembut iris kelam di hadapannya. Perasaan bahagia ia rasakan saat mata yang ia tatap itu juga menyalurkan perasaan hangat padanya.

"Eummm, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Bagaimana kalau…" wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah jadi merah padam, malu rasanya jika bertanya hal konyol seperti ini.

"Kalau?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti aku hamil, hamil karenamu, apa yang akan lakukan nanti?" Jaejoong jadi semakin malu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam sambil tersenyum. Yang ia harapkan adalah kata-kata bahagia yang akan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Hamil? Jangan bercanda Joongie, kau laki-laki bukan perempuan, dan tidak ada laki-laki yang memiliki rahim, jadi mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil."

Senyum malu-malu yang tadi terkembang di bibirnya jadi memudar seketika. Benar kan kata Yunho, pria memang tidak bisa hamil, dan jelas-jelas ia seorang pria, bukan seorang transgender apalagi perempuan. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sakit saat mendengar itu.

"Benar juga katamu, aku pria dan tidak mungkin hamil. Sebaiknya sekarang aku selesaikan pekerjaanku. Aigo, berantakan sekali jadinya." Jaejoong segera turun dari meja dan mencari pakaiannya yang tercecer kemana-mana. Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah berpakaian lengkap dan membereskan seluruh barang-barang agar kembali did tempatnya, Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di hadapan mereka.

Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit heran dengan Jaejoong. Padahal di awal tadi Jaejoong sangat bernafsu sekali ingin bersetubuh, dan tidak pernah mereka selesai hanya dengan satu ronde, kecuali jika keadaan memang kepepet. Tapi sekarang? Wajah Jaejoong bahkan terlihat tidak semangat menatap kertas-kertas yang ia pegang dari tadi. Apa ada yang salah selama proses percintaan mereka tadi? Entahlah, Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti.

Malam tiba begitu cepat dan jam 11 ini mereka baru sampai di apartemen Jaejoong. Mereka segera memasuki kamar yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik pink itu. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan beberapa menit setelahnya telah segar kembali. Ia langsung memakai piyama tidurnya dan langsung bergelung dalam selimut, tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada Yunho. Yunho semakin heran karena sejak tadi Jaejoong terus saja diam, padahal Yunho juga pendiam, jadi sedari tadi tidak ada interaksi apa pun dari mereka. Apa ia berbuat salah? Apa ia berbuat kasar pada Jaejoong tadi? Apa tadi ia tidak bisa memuaskan Jaejoong? Yunho yang pusing sendiri akhirnya memutuskan mandi dan setelahnya tidur di samping Jaejoong. Ditatapnya punggung mungil itu. Terbersit secuil rasa sedih melihat Jaejoong tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Ia lebih suka Jaejoong yang manja padanya, menatapnya dengan lembut, mencurahkan seluruh perhatian namja cantik itu padanya, bukannya seperti sekarang. Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jaejoong, memeluknya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada punggung pria yang ia peluk, berharap agar besok akan kembali seperti semula.

~TBC~

Yuhuuu~~ saya bawa sequel Nae Innocent Yunnie xD

Waaahh ga nyangka lagi-lagi wordsnya kebablasan begini saking asiknya bikin adegan enci xD #plak

Yang nunggu sequel NIY, ini sudah jadi. Yang minta multichap, iya ini aku jadiin multichap. Yang minta mpreg, sabar ye, ntar ada bagian emak hamil anak babeh kok :3

Gomawo atas semua review yang udah sempat kalian kirim untuk NIY, yang review kaga log in, aku jadi ga bisa bales, mau bales kemana soalnya u,u

Cukup cuap-cuap dari saya, semoga cerita ini bisa memuaskan readerdeul semua #civokatuatu

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya… '-')/

#tebar kolor babeh


	2. Chapter 2

Show Me Your Love

Nae Innocent Yunnie _Sequel_

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Sarapan sudah siap Yun. Ayo makan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi." Yunho segera marapikan seragamnya kemudian meraih tas sekolahnya sebelum menyusul Jaejoong ke arah dapur. Buru-buru ia duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya saat dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan setengah makanannya.

Sarapan selesai dan mereka segera menuju parkiran gedung apartemen mewah tersebut, bersiap pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Suasana sangat sepi selama perjalanan, tidak ada ocehan ringan yang biasa terdengar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Yunho lagi-lagi merasa heran dengan namja di sampingnya yang sedang serius mengemudi. Jaejoong masih tidak seceria biasanya.

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Pikirannya penuh akan perubahan sikap Jaejoong sejak semalam, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan langsung kepada namja cantik itu, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada satu katapun yang diucapkannya. Ia takut pertanyaannya nanti malah membuat Jaejoong semakin marah. Hingga mobil mewah itu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Yunho, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

"Sudah sampai." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang terlihat melamunkan sesuatu.

"E-eh, iya, aku turun sekarang, terimakasih." Yunho yang baru sadar menolehkan kepalanya ke luar kaca pintu mobil, gedung sekolahnya tepat berada disampingnya. Mata musang itu beralih menatap Jaejoong yang sudah kembali memperhatikan jalan di hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau terlihat berbeda sejak semalam." Yunho yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini akhirnya memberanikan diri juga untuk bertanya.

Jaejoong yang merasa mendapat pertanyaan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho. Mata musang yang ia kagumi sejak awal itu menatap lembut dirinya, membuat sebuah detakan kencang pada dada kirinya. Wajah seputih porselen itu memerah tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, menahan malu sekaligus senang mendapat tatapan sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho. Matanya segera dialihkan ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah ke kelasmu, kau bisa telat nanti." mati-matian Jaejoong berbicara datar demi menutupi rasa malunya di hadapan Yunho.

Helaan nafas pelan kembali dikeluarkan Yunho mendengar jawaban datar Jaejoong, membuatnya semakin yakin jika namja yang ditanyainya itu sedang ada masalah.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin cerita. Tapi setidaknya jangan diam terus. Cerialah, kau akan semakin cantik jika tersenyum."

_CUP~_

Yunho segera berlari keluar mobil setelah berhasil mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Jaejoong, tidak ingin ambil resiko jika namja cantik itu nantinya akan semakin marah. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan senyum manis yang sering Jaejoong berikan padanya, senyum yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya bergetar. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat saat sadar kelas akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

"Yunnie bodoh, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku." tanpa sadar pipi itu kembali memerah. Senyum indah mulai terukir di bibirnya, menggantikan raut wajah datar yang sejak kemarin ia pasang.

"Lagipula Joongie kan tampan, bukannya cantik." pout lucu yang jarang ia lakukan menghiasi wajahnya, menemani pipi meronanya yang membuat siapapun yang melihat tidak akan tahan untuk melahapnya. Jaejoong yang selalu menjaga image tegas, angkuh, dan sifat keras kepala memang selalu mampu menutupi fakta bahwa ia juga seorang namja yang sangat manis dan manja.

Mobil mewah CEO muda itu kembali melaju melewati ramainya jalan raya. Semangatnya kembali muncul untuk menyelesaikan setumpuk pekerjaan yang sudah menunggunya. Cepat selesai maka ia akan cepat bertemu Yunnienya kembali. Ya, Yunho yang membuat senyum indah itu menghilang dan Yunho jugalah yang membawa senyum itu menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong.

~####~

Raut cemas terlihat kentara di wajah seorang gadis berambut panjang di kelas itu. Sudah lima kali matanya bolak balik menatap bergantian pintu dan jam dinding kelas sejak 10 menit lalu. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang ditunggunya.

"Yunho-ah, kenapa baru datang? Kau hampir telat." raut cemas tadi sudah berganti dengan senyum cerah melihat namja yang ia tunggu telah tiba.

"Aku terlambat bangun pagi ini." Yunho segera duduk di kursinya. Seperti biasa, namja itu akan segera mengeluarkan kacamatanya dan buku pelajaran yang akan ia gunakan. Membacanya sebentar sebelum pelajaran dimulai, ia tidak sempat belajar semalam.

"Changmin mencarimu ke sini beberapa menit yang lalu, ia kaget kau belum sampai di sekolah." beber Boa lagi. Tetangga yang sudah Yunho anggap sebagai adiknya itu memang mencarinya beberapa saat sebelum Yunho datang, dan wajah terkejut Changmin yang ia dapat saat mengatakan Yunho belum tiba di kelas.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia hanya bilang akan menemuimu lagi saat istirahat nanti. Setelah itu dia pergi lagi."

"Begitu ya." Yunho kembali fokus menekuni buku bacaannya sebelum suara halus kembali menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Eumm, Yunho-ah, aku membawa bekal lebih dari rumah. Maukah kau memakannya bersamaku saat istirahat nanti?" Boa bicara malu-malu menawarkan bekal yang sengaja ia buat lebih untuk Yunho. Ya, semoga saja dengan bekal buatannya sendiri Yunho lebih menaruh perhatian padanya setelahnya, membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

"Lalu Changmin?"

"Kau bisa membawanya ikut bersama saat makan siang nanti." ucap Boa sedikit kecewa. Pasalnya masakan yang ia buat adalah khusus untuk Yunho dan sebenarnya ia hanya ingin makan berdua bersama namja tampan itu. Tidak tahu jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Bisa saja nanti Changmin juga akan ikut memakan masakan spesial darinya untuk Yunho. Oh, tidak tahukah kau bahwa membawa Changmin si food monster ikut makan bersama adalah sebuah keputusan yang salah?

"Selamat pagi semua. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Silahkan keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian." seonsaengnim memasuki kelas sesaat setelah bel tanda memulai pelajaran terdengar. Semua murid dalam kelas yang masih sibuk sendiri mulai kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan digunakan. Suasana kelas yang tadinya masih berisik sudah berganti dengan kesunyian, siap untuk menerima pelajaran.

"Baiklah, kita bertiga akan makan siang bersama nanti." senyuman tipis diberikan Yunho menjawab ajakan Boa. Hari ini sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk makan siang nanti. Lumayan untuk ditabung pikirnya.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat siang berbunyi nyaring memecah kesunyian kelas. Beberapa anak dengan terburu-buru merapikan buku-buku mereka sebelum pergi ke kantin. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang sudah melesat cepat menuju tempat penuh makanan itu tanpa perduli dengan meja mereka yang masih berantakan, bahkan teriakan kesal temannya yang ditinggal begitu saja tidak diperdulikan. Sangat kelaparan rupanya.

Yunho masih setia menunggui Boa yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan sekolahnya, merapikannya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil berisi dua kotak makanan berukuran sedang. Senyuman masih jelas terlihat dari bibirnya. Baru ia akan menggapai tangan Yunho sebelum sebuah lengkingan keras menggagalkan rencananya. Seorang namja jangkung masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelas Yunho, mengabaikan tatapan kesal beberapa anak yang merasa pendengarannya jadi sedikit terganggu.

"Yunho hyung, pagi tadi aku mencarimu kesini, tapi hyung tidak ada. Hyung kemana saja? Kenapa sampai terlambat? Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya sebelum pergi sekolah? Apa Jaejoong hyung menyuruhmu macam-macam? Wow, Boa noona, apa itu makanan? Kalian akan makan siang bersama? Apa aku boleh ikut? Aku sungguh la—"

_Plakk_

"Bisakah kau bertanya satu persatu, kau membuatku pusing mendengar ucapanmu, tidak ada habisnya." Yunho yang kesal mendengar runtutan pertanyaan Changmin akhirnya memukul kepala namja jangkung itu sebelum memarahinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab jika pertanyaannya sebanyak itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, jangan marah dong hyung. Sebenarnya aku lapar, ayo kita makan dulu, baru aku bertanya lagi nanti." Changmin yang sudah akan menyeret Yunho pergi ke tempat favoritnya berhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Boa.

"Changmin-ah, aku membawa bekal untuk Yunho dan ia akan makan siang bersamaku. Jika kau mau lebih baik kita makan bersama saja."

"Benarkah? Baiklah Boa noona, aku akan makan bersama kalian saja hehehe." cengiran polos diberikan Changmin menanggapi ajakan Boa. Lumayan lah, ia bisa makan gratis.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat, aku sudah sangat lapar. Kita makan di taman belakang saja ya." dengan paksa kedua tangan Changmin menarik tangan Yunho dan Boa di sisinya, membawa dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu agar segera ke tempat yang ia sebut tadi.

Sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru kini sudah berada di tangan Yunho. Mereka bertiga kini duduk di bawah pohon besar, dekat dengan kolam ikan kecil yang ada di sana. Changmin sengaja memilih tempat ini karena ini adalah tempat kedua favoritnya setelah kantin. Suasana yang tenang dan sejuk, ditemani beberapa ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang kesana kemari mengitari kolam yang tidak terlalu luas itu, membuat pikirannya selalu tenang dan merasa nyaman. Tidak jarang juga ia dan Yunho mengahabiskan makan siang bersama jika namja berwajah bocah itu membawa masakan eommanya yang memang sengaja memasak lebih untuknya dan Yunho. Ya, eomma Changmin memang selalu perhatian terhadap Yunho, menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri, sama seperti Changmin. Tidak salah jika Yunho begitu menyayangi Changmin dan keluarga kecil itu seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku hanya membawa dua kotak bekal. Jika kau mau kau bisa memakan bekalku Changmin-ah." Boa yang tidak menyangka jika mereka akan makan bertiga akhirnya dengan berat hati merelakan bekalnya untuk Changmin. Merasa kasihan juga melihat namja itu terlihat sangat lapar.

"Tidak perlu Boa, biar Changmin makan bersamaku. Aku tidak makan terlalu banyak soalnya."

"Yaahh, Yunho hyung memang yang terbaik. Ayo makan hyung, Boa noona, aku sudah lapar dari tadi."

Mereka pun mulai melahap makanan yang ada di tangan masing-masing. Tidak jarang Changmin dengan seluruh sifat manjanya merengek pada Yunho minta disuapi, bahkan Boa pun tidak luput dari permintaannya. Hingga makanan habis mereka pun duduk bersantai disana, mengamati ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang bebas dalam kolam kecil itu. Keheningan melanda sampai saat Yunho menanyakan tujuan Changmin mencarinya.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau mencariku tadi?"

"Eumm, itu hyung, besok kan peringatan hari pemakaman kedua orang tuamu, hyung tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Yunho tersentak mendengar penuturan Changmin, bahkan Boa yang ikut menyimak pembicaraan dua namja itu juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

'_Jadi kedua orangtua Yunho sudah tidak ada ya_.' sejenak pikir gadis berambut panjang itu. Seketika perasaan iba dirasakannya saat tahu orang yang mulai disukainya itu tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Matanya menatap Yunho yang masih setia memparhatikan ikan-ikan yang ada di depan mereka. Perasaan sedih tergambar jelas di kedua mata musang itu.

"Entahlah Min, aku belum mengatakannya pada Jaejoong. Apalagi Jaejoong sepertinya sedang marah, aku takut ia akan semakin marah jika aku pergi."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Changmin. Sedikit tahu dari Yunho jika Jaejoong adalah orang yang keras kepala dan sulit dibujuk. Apalagi jika situasi sekarang tidak mendukung. Jika Jaejoong sekarang sedang marah maka akan semakin sulit untuk membujuknya. Mereka tidak tahu jika objek yang mereka pikirkan barusan sepanjang hari ini selalu memasang wajah cerah dengan senyuman yang menghiasi.

"Cobalah bicara dulu, mungkin Jaejoong hyung mau mengizinkan. Eomma Appa juga ingin menemani hyung besok ke pemakaman."

"Aku mengerti. Titipkan salamku pada Eomma dan Appa, aku menyayangi mereka." ucap tulus Yunho. Kedua orangtua Changmin sudah ia anggap seperti orangtua keduanya. Semenjak eommanya meninggal saat umurnya 10 tahun, eomma Changminlah yang selalu mengurusnya saat sang appa sibuk bekerja. Tidak jarang Yunho tinggal di rumah keluarga itu jika appanya bekerja hingga larut. Hingga umurnya genap 14 tahun, orangtua satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu pergi meninggalkannya, menyusul sang eomma tercinta ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir, meninggalkannya sendiri bersama rumah kecil yang sedari dulu mereka tempati. Sejak saat itulah keluarga Changmin semakin menyayanginya. Selalu memperhatikannya setiap hari. Bahkan tidak jarang appa Changmin memberinya uang jajan secara cuma-cuma. Tapi dasarnya Yunho yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, ia sering menolak pemberian appa Changmin dan mulai bekerja mencari uang sendiri untuk kebutuhannya. Awalnya memang kesulitan mengingat umurnya yang masih belia, namun pada akhirnya semakin lancar, hingga bisa bekerja di club malam milik Jaejoong, tempat ia mendapatkan gaji yang besar dan tempat dimana ia selalu digoda para yeoja tidak tahu malu. Dan belum sempat ia menikmati gaji pertamanya, Yunho malah berakhir seperti sekarang.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tidak ingin saling mengganggu. Hingga suara bel kembali berbunyi mereka pun mulai beranjak dari sana, menuju kelas masing-masing.

Selama pelajaran pun Yunho hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya, bahkan panggilan Boa pun tidak ia dengar.

"Yunho-ah, Yunho-ah." masih tidak ada respon dari Yunho saat Boa terus memanggilnya. Tidak ditanggapi akhirnya Boa sedikit mengguncang tubuh tegap Yunho yang masih terlihat terdiam.

"Yunho-ah, kau tidak mendengarku?"

"E-eh, mianhae. Ada apa?" Yunho yang kaget segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis yang mengguncangnya tadi. Terlihat wajah kesal Boa yang membuatnya meringis sendiri.

"Ada tugas dari seonsaengnim, dikumpulkan sebelum pulang sekolah. Cepatlah kerjakan, waktunya tidak banyak."

"Baiklah, gomawo."

Yunho dan murid lain pun mulai sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang guru mereka berikan. Wajah Yunho terlihat santai saat mengerjakannya, kentara sekali jika ia tidak memiliki kesulitan apapun dengan soal-soal dihadapannya. Sesekali Boa atau teman-temannya yang lain menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi, semua sudah mengumpulkan tugas dan bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Ekspresi lega dan bahagia terpancar dari wajah-wajah lelah murid-murid sekolah itu. Sepertinya sekolah merupakan tempat yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka.

Yunho dan Boa kembali berjalan bersama menuju gerbang depan sekolah, menunggu jemputan masing-masing. Beberapa kali Boa melirik kecil Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tentang seseorang yang menjemputnya kemarin, seseorang yang Changmin sebut sebagai kekasih Yunho.

"Eumm, Yunho-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Ingin bertanya apa?" mereka terus berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Boa yang gugup sedari tadi hanya berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Ia jadi takut jika pertanyaannya akan dijawab dengan kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Eumm, itu, laki-laki yang menjemputmu kemarin, dia siapa?"

"Jaejoong, dia bosku." jawab Yunho singkat.

"Bosmu?"

"Ya, bos di tempatku bekerja. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di club miliknya."

"Begitu ya."

Mereka pun sampai di ujung koridor dekat gerbang depan sekolah. Boa sebenarnya masih penasaran siapa Jaejoong dan apa hubungannya dengan Yunho, namun melihat yang dibicarakan sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya, membuatnya menahan segala rasa penasarannya. Yunho berpamitan pada Boa dan segera menuju dimana Jaejoong berdiri. Mereka segera memasuki mobil hitam itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gedung sekolah tempat Yunho menuntut ilmu.

Masih sama, suasana dalam mobil itu hening seperti pagi tadi. Tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin mengobrol dengan Yunho, namun ia bingung apa yang harus ia omongkan. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, seperti halnya di kelas tadi, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu dalam otak cerdasnya.

Sampai di parkiran gedung apartemen, mereka segera turun menuju lift yang akan mengentar mereka menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho saat pintu lift baru tertutup. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam sana. Jaejoong bergelayut sebentar pada lengan Yunho sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak namja tampan itu. Yunho hanya bisa kaget merasakan Jaejoong mulai bergelayut manja padanya.

"Aku lelah Yun~" Jaejoong mulai mengusapkan wajahnya pada pundak Yunho sambil bergerak manja. Tubuhnya semakin merapat pada Yunho sambil mulai menghirup wangi tubuh namja itu, membuat pikirannya yang sempat penuh dengan masalah perusahaan mulai rileks kembali.

"Tinggal beberapa lantai lagi, kau bisa beristirahat jika sudah sampai ke kamar."

"Eumm…" gumaman pelan terdengar menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Diliriknya sebentar namja yang masih berseragam SMA itu sebelum mendaratnya kecupan singkat di pipi Yunho. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat wajah kaget Yunho saat tiba-tiba ia menciumnya.

"Joongie…" seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya melihat tawa lucu dari Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tidak marah lagi pikirnya.

"Itu balasan untuk Yunnie karena menciumku tiba-tiba tadi pagi." Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Yunho. Hingga pintu lift terbuka, Jaejoong masih tetap bergelayut pada lengan Yunho sambil berjalan menuju apartemen Jaejoong berada.

Jaejoong segera mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah apartemen mewah itu sesaat setelah mereka sampai di dalam. Yunho meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan tas Jaejoong di salah satu sofa disana.

"Mau aku ambilkan minum?" tawar Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat kelelahan di atas sofa.

"Tidak usah. Temani aku saja disini."

Yunho segera duduk di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho dan kembali bersandar nyaman pada pundak tegap itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ia begitu senang jika setiap pulang bekerja beristirahat seperti ini. Membuang semua penat yang selama seharian ia dapatkan. Bermanja pada seseorang yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sedangkan Yunho mendesah lega mendapati Jaejoong yang kembali bermanja padanya. Ia pikir Jaejoong sudah melupakan kekesalannya, itu artinya ini saat yang tepat meminta izin kepada Jaejoong untuk absennya ia besok.

"Eumm, Joongie, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Bicaralah, akan aku dengarkan."

"Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar besok? Aku ingin pergi sebentar." Yunho mengutarakan keinginannya dengan sedikit ragu. Apalagi saat ia mengatakan ingin pergi Jaejoong segera bereaksi, membuatnya semakin ragu untuk mendapatkan izin dari bosnya itu.

"Tidak boleh." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Tapi Joongie, aku harus pergi besok, hanya sebentar."

"Aku ingin bersamamu seharian, kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Sudahlah, aku masih ingin istirahat Yun, jangan berisik."

Helaan nafas pelan dikeluarkan Yunho setelah mendengar jawaban mutlak dari Jaejoong. Benar dugaannya, Jaejoong tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi kemana pun walau besok hari libur. Ia tidak bisa menolak jika Jaejoong sudah memerintah seperti ini. Seketika perasaan sedih menghinggapinya. Andai ia tidak ceroboh malam itu, tidak akan ia dikekang seperti ini. Namun penyesalan tinggallah sebuah penyesalan. Terpaksa ia hanya bisa bersabar untuk saat ini.

Malam mereka lewati dengan tenang. Setelah beristirahat di sofa, Jaejoong segera menarik Yunho ke kamar mandi, meminta namja tampan itu untuk memandikannya. Beruntung bagi Yunho Jaejoong tidak meminta macam-macam, moodnya sedang tidak bagus malam ini. Setelahnya Jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam dan mereka pun makan bersama.

Selesai makan malam, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Yunho yang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan Jaejoong yang menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya hari ini. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara. Namun ternyata hal tersebut tidak membuat Jaejoong nyaman. Tidak disentuh Yunnienya seharian membuatnya tidak fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Ditatapnya Yunho yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Meja ruang tengah yang tidak begitu luas membuatnya dengan mudah memperhatikan ekspresi serius namja tampan itu. Wajah serius, mata tajam yang terhalang kacamata, bibir bentuk hati yang terkadang bergerak-gerak merapalkan sesuatu yang tidak Jaejoong mengerti. Ah, ingin ia melumat bibir menggoda itu. Seharian ia tidak merasakan bibir manis yang bisa dengan mudah membuatnya lemas itu. Matanya beralih kebawah, mengamati leher Yunho, lalu kembali turun ke arah dada bidang yang tertutupi kaos tipis yang agak longgar. Fantasinya makin liar saat membayangkan lidahnya yang bermain di dada dan perut kecoklatan itu.

Tidak tahan dengan pikirannya sendiri, Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Yunho duduk sekarang. Matanya menatap lapar paha Yunho yang terbuka karena namja itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek longgar. Jaejoong duduk di belakang namja itu, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak tegap itu. Yunho tersentak kaget mendapati sepasang tangan halus bertengger di lehernya, belum lagi nafas hangat yang ia rasakan di tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia tahu jelas siapa yang sedang menempel di belakang tubuhnya saat ini.

"Joongie…"

"Kau sadar? Kau tidak menyentuhku seharian. Bahkan bibirmu hanya mengecup pipiku saja." Jaejoong berucap manja sambil mulai menciumi leher Yunho. Ingin sebenarnya Yunho menolak, tapi Jaejoong pasti akan marah besar padanya. Berusaha ia mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan rangsangan Jaejoong, mungkin saja Jaejoong tidak jadi menyentuhnya malam ini. Tapi sayangnya namja cantik itu sudah keburu nafsu duluan. Yunho yang tidak memberi respon positif membuat Jaejoong semakin gencar merangsang titik sensitif namja yang dipeluknya itu. Tangannya mulai ikut aktif meraba abs samar milik Yunho, menyentuhnya dengan seduktif. Lidahnya juga sudah terulur menjilati leher yang barusan ia kecupi, meninggalkan jejak salivanya di leher namja tampannya.

Tangannya yang tadi masih memegang bolpoin sudah terlepas. Lenguhan samar terdengar dari bibir hatinya. Sekuat apapun ia menahannya, permainan Jaejoong memang selalu mampu membuainya dengan mudah. Yunho mengalah. Diraihnya kepala yang tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya dan membawa bibir manis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman panas kembali terjadi setelah seharian tidak mereka lakukan. Melumat, menghisap, bahkan menggigit bibir lawan dengan rakus sebelum melesakkan lidah masing-masing ke dalam gua hangat lawan, saling membelit dan bertukar saliva, melakukannya dengan penuh nafsu.

Beberapa menit saling melumat akhirnya tautan itu terlepas. Benang saliva tipis terbentuk di antara bibir mereka yang terpisah. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan hasrat yang menggebu dalam dirinya. Kembali dilumatnya bibir hati di hadapannya sambil berpindah ke pangkuan namja yang menjadi objek nafsunya saat ini. Kembali dilepasnya sambungan bibir mereka. Didekatkannya tubuhnya pada Yunho hingga benar-benar menempel. Bibirnya yang basah mengecupi telinga Yunho sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya malam ini.

"Sentuh aku Yunnie, buat aku mendesah. Aku menginginkanmu berada di dalamku lagi malam ini. Enghhh…" selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Jaejoong tiba-tiba sudah berada di bawah kungkungan Yunho. Kembali pergumulan panas dengan desahan-desahan bernafsu tercipta malam ini. Entah sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti. Namun yang pasti, Jaejoong sangat bernafsu malam ini.

~####~

Mata musang milik salah satu dari kedua namja yang berada di atas ranjang pink itu mulai terbuka. Manik hitam kelamnya melirik seseorang yang masih pulas tertidur dalam pelukannya. Matanya beralih melihat jam yang berada di atas meja nakas. Pukul 4.48 pagi. Terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk bangun di hari libur seperti ini. Kembali diliriknya Jaejoong yang masih tidak bergerak dalam pelukannya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam. Dirinya yang diawal berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tergoda malahan menjadi sangat beringas menikmati tubuh lembut itu saat Jaejoong tidak berhenti merangsangnya. Yah, salahkan saja Jaejoong yang membangunkan beruang tidur, saat selama seharian tidak merasakan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali teringat dengan perkataan Changmin kemarin. Hari ini hari dimana orangtuanya pergi dari sisinya. Walau berbeda tahun meninggalnya, entah mengapa tanggal dan bulan meninggal mereka sama, bahkan sama-sama di sore hari. Yunho mendesah pelan karena hari ini ia tidak mendapat izin dari Jaejoong untuk keluar walau hanya sebentar. Ia ingin mengunjungi pemakaman orangtuanya, mengelus batu nisannya, dan mengucapkan banyak doa untuk kedua orang yang paling disayanginya. Tapi larangan Jaejoong juga mutlak baginya. Jika melanggar hidupnya tidak akan baik-baik saja nanti.

Kembali ditatapnya namja cantik yang masih terlelap itu sambil mengelus punggung telanjangnya. Lihat wajah damai itu, begitu polos dan juga manis. Berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya yang mesum, angkuh, dan keras kepala. Siapapun pasti akan tertipu jika melihat wajah bak malaikat seperti ini. Namun tidak tahu kenapa, hanya dengan bersama Jaejoonglah ia merasa lebih nyaman, hanya dengan Jaejoonglah dengan mudah ia tersenyum, dan hanya dengan Jaejoong ia merasakan debaran tidak normal pada jantungnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi ia menyukainya. Dan lagi, hanya dengan mengingat Jaejoong saja, kegundahan hatinya sedikit demi sedikit lenyap, menghasilkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dibawanya tubuh polos Jaejoong semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Dikecupnya sebentar pucuk kepala namja cantik itu sebelum kembali tertidur sambil berharap hari ini menjadi hari yang baik untuknya.

~####~

Pasangan bos-pelayan itu kembali bermesraan di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara tv pagi ini. Sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong saja yang begitu mesra bergelayut di lengan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya menatap tak minat ke arah tv. Beberapa kali Jaejoong mengajaknya bicara namun hanya dibalas jawaban singkat. Jaejoong yang mulai kesal kemudian bangkit dari senderannya dari tubuh Yunho, duduk tegap di samping namja itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa namun wajah sedih terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata musang itu. Walau angkuh dan keras kepala, tapi tidak tahu kenapa ia akan merasa sedih jika Yunho terlihat tidak bahagia jika berada bersamanya. Direngkuhnya wajah tampan itu dengan sebelah tangannya, menghadapkannya ke arahnya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Yunho hanya memberi senyuman tipis sambil menurunkan tangan Jaejoong dari wajahnya. Kembali tatapannya tertuju pada benda elektronik di hadapannya. Jaejoong tahu jika namja itu hanya berpura-pura tersenyum tadi.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Joongie. Sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkanku." ucap Yunho tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesutau. Katakanlah Yun."

"Aku hanya lelah saja. Sudahlah."

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Keras kepala juga namja di sampingnya ini pikirnya.

"Jangan begitu. Apa ini menyangkut tentang keinginanmu untuk pergi kemarin?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong jadi mengerti sekarang dimana letak masalahnya saat ini.

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi kemana?"

Yunho masih tidak ingin menjawab. Kepalanya masih setia tertunduk tanpa mau bergerak. Jaejoong pun menarik dagu itu agar mau menatapnya. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari namja tampan itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku… ingin ke tempat pemakaman kedua orangtuaku. Hari ini tanggal mereka berdua meninggal. Aku ingin mengunjungi mereka."

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibir bentuk hati itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika keinginan Yunho pergi adalah untuk mengunjungi pemakaman kedua orangtuanya. Seketika perasaan bersalah merasuki hatinya saat ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu jika kedua orangtua Yunho sudah tiada. Ditatapnya Yunho yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar Yunho pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Akhirnya dengan pasti ditariknya tangan Yunho ke arah kamar.

"Ayo ganti bajumu. Kita ke pemakaman orangtuamu sekarang."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Yunho sambil mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang menariknya ke arah kamar. Ia sadar, sekeras dan seangkuh apapun Jaejoong, namja cantik itu adalah seorang yang baik dan penyayang.

Mobil Jaejoong sekarang tengah melaju melewati jalan raya menuju kawasan Gwangju, tempat kedua orangtua Yunho dulu dilahirkan dan tempat mereka dimakamkan. Beberapa jam perjalanan mereka lalui hanya dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil yang Jaejoong ciptakan.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, dapat jelas dilihat Yunho mobil keluarga Changmin yang sudah terparkir disana. Kembali senyum tipis terukir. Keluarga Changmin memang tidak pernah absen mengunjungi pemakaman kedua orangtunya. Sungguh beruntung bagi Yunho dapat hidup di antara orang-orang yang sayang dan perduli dengan dirinya dan keluarganya. Seribu kata terimakasih pun tidak akan dirasanya cukup untuk menebus semua kebaikan yang keluarga Changmin berikan.

Yunho berjalan ke arah dua buah kuburan yang sangat jelas ia hapal milik siapa itu. Changmin yang memang menghadap ke arah Yunho berjalan seketika berlari menghampiri namja itu lalu memeluknya erat. Sedikit terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang berada di belakang Yunho saat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pikir hyung tidak akan datang. Hyung tidak juga pulang ke rumah saat kami akan berangkat." Changmin menarik tangan Yunho menuju ke dua kuburan orangtuanya. Kedua orangtua Changmin menatap ketiga namja yang berjalan ke arahnya. Yunho ternsenyum ke arah kedua orang itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Annyeong Appa, Eomma. Terimakasih lagi-lagi sudah mengunjungi pemakaman kedua orangtuaku."

"Jangan seperti itu Yun. Orangtuamu adalah sahabat kami, wajar jika kami kesini."

Yunho menatap kedua gundukan tanah itu dengan sedih. Air matanya hampir saja lepas jika saja Mr. Shim tidak menguatkan dirinya. Bisa Yunho rasakan elusan sayang tangan besar itu pada punggungnya. Walau selalu terlihat kuat, namun Yunho tetaplah seorang remaja yang akan rapuh jika mengingat kedua orang yang paling berharga baginya tidak lagi di sisinya. Hidup sendiri dengan keterbatasan ekonomi diusianya yang masih muda ini bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Kesulitan dan kekurangan harus ia tempuh sendiri. Walau keluarga Changmin selalu setia bersamanya, namun sifatnya yang tidak suka merepotkan orang lain membuatnya selalu berusaha untuk hidup mandiri. Hingga sekarang namja itu tumbuh menjadi seorang yang cerdas dan penuh tanggung jawab.

"Bersabarlah. Kuatkan hatimu. Mereka sudah bahagia disana. Mereka pasti bangga memiliki anak yang baik dan tabah sepertimu." dirangkulnya tubuh yang terasa kecil dalam pelukannya itu, menyalurakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang pada Yunho. Dicengkramnya kuat pakaian Mr. Shim, menahan kesedihannya yang hampir pecah saat itu juga. Ia anak yang kuat, maka dari itu tidak boleh ada kata sedih baginya. Ia harus hidup bahagia seperti keinginan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ne Appa."

Mr. Shim melepas pelukannya setelah dirasanya Yunho mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Kembali ditatapnya kedua kuburan yang berdampingan itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di depan dada. Beribu kata-kata doa ia lantunkan kepada Tuhan agar kedua orangtuanya selalu diberi kebahagiaan di sana dan terus menguatkan dirinya agar selalu menjadi pribadi yang baik. Tak lama senyuman tipis kembali terukir saat hati itu mengucapkan kata _Amin_ untuk semua doanya, berharap agar Tuhan mendengar semua doanya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang hanya terdiam menyaksikan kehangatan yang dibentuk keluarga kecil itu. Iri? Ya, ia ingin sekali kedua orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk di luar negeri itu juga memeluknya seperti Mr. Shim yang memeluk Yunho. Sedih? Ya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali orangtuanya memeluknya. Kapan mereka bertemu terakhir kali saja ia sudah lupa.

Yunho yang baru ingat jika pergi bersama orang lain segera menolehkan kepala ke belakang, menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya. Ia berjalan ke arah namja cantik itu kemudian menariknya ke arah keluarga Changmin berdiri.

"Aku melupakan seseorang. Ini bosku di tempat aku bekerja sekarang. Aku pergi bersamanya tadi."

"Annyeong ahjjusi, ahjjuma. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong menyapa dengan canggung sambil membungkukkan dirinya dengan hormat ke arah dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu. Baginya yang seorang terhormat dengan jabatan yang tinggi membuatnya hampir dikenali banyak orang. Seingatnya ia memperkenalkan diri seperti ini saat masa baru masuk sekolah dasar dulu. Ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang selalu dihormati dan dikenal banyak orang. Tidak salah jika saat memperkenalkan diri seperti sekarang ia menjadi sedikit canggung.

"Inikah bosmu yang diceritakan Changmin itu? Wah, benar-benar seorang yang baik. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Yunho jauh-jauh kesini." ucap Mrs. Shim sambil membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terbiasa mendapat bungkukan dari bawahannya jadi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa jika wanita cantik satu ini yang membungkuk kepadanya. Entahlah, karena wanita itu bukanlah bawahannya atau karena itu orang tua Yunho yang membuatnya bingung ia tidak mengerti. Akhirnya ia hanya mengusap tengkuk belakangnya.

"Iya ahjjuma. Sudah jangan membungkuk lagi. Lagipula sudah kewajibanku sebagai atasan memperhatikan bawahannya." lagi-lagi senyum canggung yang ia layangkan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya mereka meninggalkan pemakaman menuju dimana mobil mereka terparkir.

"Yunho-ah, kau pulang bersama kami?" tanya appa Changmin. Tidak enak menurutnya jika Yunho kembali menumpang pada mobil Jaejoong, takut jika merepotkan Jaejoong.

"Yunho bersamaku saja ahjjusi, ia masih ada pekerjaan setelah ini." cepat-cepat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya untuk Yunho. Ia masih ingat dengan keinginannya untuk seharian bersama Yunnienya. Besok Yunho sudah kembali sekolah dan ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya kembali. Maka dari itu hari ini harus ia manfaatkan dengan baik.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah jika Yunho masih ada pekerjaan." appa Changmin berjalan ke arah Yunho yang dari tadi hanya diam. Menepuk pundaknya sambil memberi beberapa nasihat untuk remaja 17 tahun itu.

"Ingat, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa dengan sekolahmu. Arra?"

"Arraseo appa."

Mr. Shim mengacak lembut surai hitam Yunho sebelum kembali menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana bersama keluarganya. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya manatap kepergian mobil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang Yunnie."

"Ne." jawab singkat Yunho sebelum memasuki mobil.

"Kita makan siang dulu ya. Aku sudah lapar."

"Terserah kau saja."

Akhirnya mobil mewah itu melesat kembali, membawa dua namja dengan rasa lega dalam hati masing-masing. Kelegaan Yunho karena bisa mengunjungi pemakaman orangtuanya dan kelegaan Jaejoong yang kembali melihat senyuman Yunho menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

Mereka mampir untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran Jepang. Yunho sangat lahap memakan hidangan yang disajikan. Jujur saja, ini baru kali kedua ia memakan makanan lezat khas negeri sakura itu saat dulu pernah appanya memebelikan beberapa sajian Jepang. Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli melihat betapa lahapnya namja di hadapannya itu makan. Disantapnya hidangan yang ada di piringnya sambil terus memperhatikan Yunho. Ini baru hari keenam semenjak Yunho mulai tinggal di apartemennya. Masih tersisa 94 hari lagi sebelum Yunho boleh kembali ke rumahnya dan ganti ruginya lunas. Ya, ia dan Yunho sepakat, selama 100 hari Yunho harus mau tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong dan menuruti semua keinginannya, dan setelahnya maka ganti rugi Yunho telah selesai. Ia bisa kembali bekerja di club miliknya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Namun walau masih tersisa banyak waktu, Jaejoong merasa tidak rela jika namja tampan itu meninggalkannya nanti. Entahlah mengapa, tapi ia hanya ingin terus bersama Yunho.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Yunho terus bersamaku?'_

~TBC~

Saya kembali yuuhhuuuu 'o')/

Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Semoga ada ya u,u

Yang bertanya tentang kedua oarngtua Yunho, disini sudah terjawab.

Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, saya sempat kehilangan ide dan bingung mau ngetik apaan u,u tapi semoga readerdeul bisa meresapi (?) ceritanya. ^^

Yosshh, tidak ingin banyak bicara untuk kali ini. Terimakasih banyak aku ucapkan untuk yang di bawah ini~~

Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper || Yuan Lian || DahsyatNyaff || .1272 || Ai Rin Lee || aprilyarahmadani || yoon HyunWoon || leeChunnie || BabyBuby || Himawari23 || ashley97chan || ShinJiWoo920202 || Guest || Guest || Guest || Kookie's love || LIA || meybi || Dipa Woon || min || lee sunri hyun || Guest || nickeYJcassie || Hanyoung Kim || akiramia44 || lmao-jongIn13 || LadySsi || Isa chan || jj || cicha || Shim JaeCho || Lia || Guest

Terimakasih untuk masukan, saran dan semangatnya, setiap kata-kata kalian benar-benar membantuku melanjutkan ceritanya ^^

Dan silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ff buatanku, aku ucapkan juga terimakasih banyak untuk kalian. ^^

Cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpai di chapter selanjutnya readerdeul~~ 'o')/

#tebar kolor emak


	3. Chapter 3

Show Me Your Love

Nae Innocent Yunnie _Sequel_

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

**Chapter 3**

Cerahnya pagi ini seakan mewakili perasaan seorang remaja 17 tahun yang terus memasang senyum indahnya sejak saat membuka mata hari ini. Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah menapaki koridor kelas menuju ruang dimana ia akan belajar. Tidak sedikit bisik-bisik kagum dan kata-kata ketertarikan yang dapat ia dengar. Pesona seorang Jung Yunho memang sangat besar.

Pagi ini mood remaja itu memang sangatlah baik. Beberapa hari setelah mengunjungi pemakaman orangtuanya, hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai membaik. Jaejoong kembali bermanja padanya dan Yunho sendiri yang tidak pernah protes lagi jika disuruh Jaejoong melakukan ini itu, terbukti hampir tiap malam kebersamaan mereka diwarnai dengan desahan-desahan bernafsu keduanya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat ia telah sampai di kelasnya, senyum manis seorang gadis berambut panjang adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Entah ia juga tidak mengerti alasan teman sebangkunya itu yang akan selalu menampilkan wajah cerahnya jika ia baru datang. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini seringkali Boa sengaja membawakannya bekal, dan tidak lupa juga ia bawakan untuk Changmin, karena namja evil itu seringkali menjarah bekal untuk Yunho jika ia tidak dibuatkan. Dan pada akhirnya terpaksalah gadis berambut panjang itu memasak ekstra setiap pagi. Ya, Boa memang sengaja memasak sendiri karena yang akan memakannya adalah namja pujaan hatinya.

Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa. Anak-anak pemalas yang akan asik ngobrol dengan temannya yang lain, tanpa perduli guru di depan kelas sedang berbicara apa, dan anak-anak rajin yang dengan wajah seriusnya mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru. Sesekali tangan-tangan remaja itu menulis sesuatu yang menurutnya penting. Dan pemandangan itu tak luput dari seorang Jung Yunho. Walau sebagian besar materi hari ini sudah ia kuasai, namun tidak sekalipun wajah tampan yang dihiasi kacamata itu kehilangan konsentrasinya. Baginya penjelasan seonsaengnim di kelas sangatlah penting, jadi tidak boleh satupun ucapan gurunya itu terlewat dan tidak tersimpan di otaknya. Pantas saja remaja satu ini begitu cerdas.

Tanpa sadar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, anak-anak sekolah menengah atas itu pasti akan segera berhamburan dari kelas masing-masing menuju satu tempat, apalagi kalau bukan kantin. Namun berbeda dengan remaja jangkung satu ini. Cengiran polos menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Sesekali terdengar sapaan bersahabat dari bibir lebarnya saat berpapasan dengan teman-temannya. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju sebuah kelas yang sudah beberapa hari ini sebagai objek kunjungannya saat istirahat makan siang. Lengkingan tiga oktaf khas darinya kembali terdengar saat telah sampai di ambang pintu kelas hyung tetangganya itu.

"Yunho hyung~, Boa noona~, ayo makan siang, perutku sudah sangat keroncongan."

"Boa noona masak apa hari ini? Apa noona memasakkan makanan yang aku sukai? Noona tahu kan makanan apa saja yang aku suka? Kemarin aku sudah cerita semua makanan yang aku suka." cerocos Changmin sambil menarik tangan gadis cantik itu agar cepat mengikutinya menuju tempat biasa mereka makan siang.

Kemarin mereka memang menghabiskan waktu makan siang sambil bercerita banyak hal, lebih tepatnya Changmin yang tidak berhenti menceritakan apapun. Mulai dari kebiasaannya bersama Yunho hyungnya, game kesukaan mereka, makanan kesukaan Yunho, dan pada akhirnya menceritakan semua makanan kesukaannya yang sebenarnya hampir semua makanan itu. Walau telinganya terasa panas mendengar cerita Changmin yang tiada henti, namun dari situ Boa dapat mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Yunho. Dan hari ini pun ia rela bangun jauh lebih awal demi memasakkan makanan kesukaan pujaan hatinya.

"Mianhae Changmin-ah, aku hari ini hanya memasak kimchi." ucap Boa sambil berjalan bersama remaja yang berbeda umur 2 tahun darinya itu. Sesekali matanya melirik Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya, berharap mendapatkan respon positif dari namja itu karena telah memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Namun nihil, Yunho tampak tidak memberi respon apapun mengenai perbincangan kedua orang itu. Wajah tampan itu seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Waahh aku juga menyukai itu noona. Asik… menu hari ini sepertinya enak." wajah namja itu semakin terlihat kelaparan membayangkan kimchi yang akan mengisi perutnya siang ini. Tak segan tangannya semakin menarik Boa agar cepat sampai di taman belakang, bahkan Yunho hyungnya sampai dilupakan.

Ketiga remaja itu kini sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sesekali Boa memperhatikan namja bermata musang di sampingnya yang terlihat lahap menghabiskan bekal buatannya. Gadis itu terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho. Jari tangannya bergerak-gerak memelintir rok sekolahnya karena merasa gugup ingin mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

"Eumm, Yunho-ah, apa masakanku enak?" tanya Boa malu-malu. Jelas saja, sebenarnya baru kali ini ia memasak makanan sederhana seperti kimchi. Gadis itu terbiasa memasak makanan-makanan mahal, seperti yang ia makan sehari-hari. Dan kali ini ia khawatir saat memasak seperti ini malah tidak enak. Tapi ia cukup yakin dengan masakannya karena sudah mengikuti instruksi pelayan yang biasa memasak di rumahnya dengan benar.

"Enak, aku menyukainya. Gomawo sudah memasak makanan kesukaanku." ucap Yunho dengan tulus. Senyum menawannya kembali terukir mengiringi ucapan terimakasihnya. Dirinya begitu senang mendapat perhatian yang begitu besar dari orang yang bahkan belum satu bulan dekat dengannya. Boa sendiri hanya tersenyum malu-malu karena masakannya dipuji oleh sang pujaan hati. Kalau begini ia akan rajin memasakan kimchi untuk Yunho.

Sedangkan namja bermata musang itu kini kembali memakan bekal spesial buatan Boa sambil membayangkan sesuatu. Dalam khayalannya saat ini ia sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, sedangkan seorang namja cantik bertubuh kurus yang selalu dipanggilnya Joongie sedang duduk di pangkuannya, menyendokkan sesuap penuh kimchi kesukaannya yang tentunya hasil racikan Jaejoong. Lalu keduanya saling berbagi senyuman dan Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho.

'_Enak Yunnie?' tanya namja cantik itu sambil terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho. Senyuman yang sangat manis diberikannya pada orang yang kini memangkunya._

'_Sangat enak Joongie, setiap masakanmu adalah yang terenak.' balas Yunho. Kedua tangannya ikut aktif merengkuh pinggang ramping itu. Jarak wajah mereka kini sangatlah dekat, hingga nafas masing-masing begitu terasa menerpa wajah keduanya._

'_Kalau begitu Yunnie harus memberi Joongie hadiah karena sudah memasak makanan kesukaan Yunnie dengan sangat enak.'_

'_Baiklah, Joongie mau apa hum?'_

'_Eumhhh… Joongie mau little Yunnie.' ucap namja cantik itu tepat di samping telinga Yunho. Namja tampan itu sedikit bergidik karena nafas hangat Jaejoong menerpa telinganya yang sebelum itu telah dijilat Jaejoong. Belum lagi tubuh kecil itu sudah menggeliat gelisah di atas pangkuannya, membuat kejantanannya yang masih lemas menggesek-gesek bokong kenyal Jaejoong. Nafas keduanya mulai memburu. Kedua bibir itu mulai mendekat, hingga jarak tinggal beberapa mili lagi…_

_PLETAK_

"Appoo~" rengekan sakit terdengar dari seorang namja yang sepertinya baru saja mengalami perlakuan kekerasan.

"Hyung kenapa melamun saja sih dari tadi. Aku memanggilmu tapi tidak dihiraukan. Lagian kalau mau menyuap makanan itu mulutnya dibuka lebar-lebar, bukannya dimonyongkan." keluh Changmin yang ternyata sedari tadi memanggil-manggil hyung tercintanya itu. Karena kesal tidak dihiraukan dan malah mendapati tingkah Yunho yang aneh membuatnya dengan tega menghantam kepala itu dengan kotak bekalnya yang telah kosong. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung dihantamkannya dengan cukup keras kepala berotak cerdas itu dan tentu membuat khayalan indah Yunho buyar seketika. Ia baru sadar sedari tadi kimchi yang sisa sesendok itu masing melayang di depan mulutnya. Segera ia suapkan kimchi terakhirnya dan cepat-cepat membereskan kotak bekalnya.

"Kau tega sekali Min menghantam kepalaku sekeras itu, sakit tau." Yunho mengeluh sakit karena hantaman Changmin tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Bisa dikiranya bekas hantaman itu membenjol sekarang. Boa sendiri sedari tadi hanya cengo melihat tingkah ajaib namja pujaan hatinya. Belum lagi aksi heroik Changmin yang berusaha menyadarkan hyungnya itu dengan cara yang paling ampuh. Kasihan melihat Yunho yang mengaduh kesakitan, sebelah tangannya terulur ke arah kepala Yunho, mengusap bekas hantaman Changmin tadi dengan lembut.

"Harusnya kau tidak boleh begitu Changmin-ah, tidak baik berlaku kasar kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu." ucap Boa berusaha menasihati namja evil itu. Walau bagaimana pun ia tidak rela namja pujaannya disakiti seperti tadi.

"Tapi itu salah Yunho hyung sendiri, kenapa malah melamun saat makan belum selesai. Memangnya hyung melamunkan apa sih sampai cara menyuap makanan saja sampai salah begitu." Changmin jadi sedikit heran juga karena hyungnya yang cerdas itu malah bertingkah bodoh seperti tadi.

"Ah, a-aniya. Kajja kita kembali ke kelas, nanti keburu bel selesai istirahat berbunyi." Yunho segera mengembalikan kotak bekalnya tadi kepada Boa. Ia begitu malu kedapatan melamun, bahkan yang ia lamunkan adalah hal mesum.

"Tuh kan, bahkan hyung tidak sadar belnya bunyi dari tadi. Makanya aku sibuk memanggilmu hyung."

"Eoh? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas sekarang." Tubuh tegap itu berdiri duluan kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya yang tertempeli dedaunan ataupun tanah. Boa dan Changmin juga segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ketiga remaja itu berjalan terburu-buru menuju kelas masing. Yunho yang berjalan duluan di depan. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia sendiri heran kenapa bisa berpikiran semesum tadi. Jika sudah menyangkut Kim Jaejoong memang pikirannya bisa melayang kemana-mana.

'_Haahh, andai Joongie juga memasakkan kimchi kesukaanku, pasti rasanya berkali-kali lipat lebih lezat. Dan setelah itu Joongie menyuapiku seperti tadi, lalu…'_

'_Akkhh Jung Yunho, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak!'_

Ckckck, uri Yunnie yang polos ini mulai terkontaminasi kemesuman bosnya ternyata.

~####~

Changmin, Yunho dan Boa akhirnya terpisah saat sampai di tangga menuju lantai dua. Kelas Changmin yang merupakan angkatan awal memang berada di lantai satu gedung sekolah. Sedangkan Yunho dan Boa yang merupakan angkatan pertengahan berada di lantai dua. Dan yang terakhir tentu lantai tiga, tempat angkatan akhir belajar.

Yunho dan Boa terus berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Hingga kedua murid itu hampir sampai di kelas mereka, suara gaduh kelas terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga mereka. Tidak biasanya kelas mereka segaduh ini, mengingat sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran.

'_Apa tidak ada guru?' _pikir Yunho cukup heran. Dan benar saja, harusnya saat keduanya membuka pintu, wajah sangar guru fisika adalah suguhan utama di hadapan mereka. Namun meja guru itu kosong, menandakan memang benar guru fisika hari ini tidak masuk. Yunho dan Boa akhirnya bernafas lega karena terbebas dari amukan guru mereka karena terlambat masuk kelas. Mungkin untuk Yunho ada pengecualian, karena namja itu begitu dianak emaskan oleh guru killer tersebut.

"Yunho-ah, mumpung tidak ada seonsaengnim, maukah kau mengajariku beberapa materi fisika? Ada beberapa yang tidak aku mengerti. Kau mau kan?" setelah dua murid terlambat itu duduk di kursi masing-masing, Boa langsung mengajukan keinginannya. Mumpung kan tidak ada guru, jadi dia bisa meminta ajarkan oleh Yunho, menatap wajah tampan yang terlihat serius saat berfikir itu lebih dekat.

"Baiklah. Materi apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Boa segera mengeluarkan bukunya dan menyodorkan pada Yunho. Setelahnya kedua murid SMA itu terlihat serius dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan, mengabaikan suara gaduh kelas. Sesekali gadis berambut panjang itu melirik namja pujaan hatinya yang begitu tampan saat serius seperti ini. Wajah yang memang terlahir sempurna, kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya dan bibir hati itu yang terus bergerak-gerak menerangkan beberapa hal yang perlu ia ajarkan. Dan lihatlah, tubuh tegap dan seksi itu begitu dekat dengannya, membuat debaran jantungnya berkali-kali lebih cepat. Citra namja tampan itu pun begitu baik di sekolah, dengan berbagai prestasi dan kelakuannya yang selalu baik. Tidak salah memang Boa menyukai remaja tampan satu ini.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Yunho dan Boa seperti biasa menunggu di dekat gerbang sekolah. Changmin? Ah, namja berwajah bocah itu sedang disibukkan dengan latihan basketnya. Sejak bel tanda pulang sekolah tadi berbunyi, teman satu kelasnya yang mengikuti club yang sama dengan sigap menyeret namja itu agar tidak kabur lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sekolah mereka memang sebentar lagi akan mengikuti perlombaan basket tingkat nasional. Namun Changmin yang menjadi salah satu unggulan mereka malah seringkali melewatkan latihan. Dan jika besoknya ditanya, berbagai alasan tidak masuk akal pasti keluar dari bibirnya.

Tidak lama menunggu, mobil jembutan Boa telah tiba di hadapan mereka. Namun setelah beberapa saat, mobil mewah Jaejoong belum juga nampak dalam pandangan Yunho. Hingga sekolah mulai sepi pun Jaejoong belum datang juga. Yunho yang lelah berdiri menunggui Jaejoong di depan gerbang akhirnya berduduk jongkok disana. Terhitung sudah hampir 3 jam ia berdiri. Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun Jaejoong belum juga datang menjemputnya.

"Yunho hyung."

"Changmin, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, aku mau pulang sekarang. Kenapa hyung masih disini? Kemana Jaejoong hyung?" Changmin jadi heran melihat hyung kesanyangannya itu masih ada disana, bahkan sampai berjongkok di depan gerbang, tidak elit sekali pikirnya.

"Jaejoong belum datang juga dari tadi."

"Tumben, biasanya belum kita keluar saja Jaejoong hyung sudah menunggumu. Ya sudah, aku akan menemani hyung saja disini sampai Jaejoong hyung datang. Ne hyung?"

"Ini sudah terlalu sore Min, eomma akan mencarimu nanti, pulanglah duluan." Yunho jadi tidak enak juga jika Changmin malah ikut menunggu bersamanya, pasalnya eomma Changmin seringkali khawatir jika anak semata wayangnya itu pulang terlambat.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku tadi sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat pada eomma. Ayo kita duduk di kursi disana saja hyung, jangan berjongkok disini." Changmin segera menyeret tangan Yunho agar mengikutinya ke arah kursi panjang di depan koridor yang berhadapan dengan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Keduanya duduk dengan tenang disana, sambil menikmati angin sore hari yang mulai terasa dingin. Dalam beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Yunho terus memperhatikan jalanan di depan gerbang, sedangkan Changmin sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam, antara memikirkan sesuatu dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya yang baru saja selesai latihan. Setelah beberapa saat, matanya kembali terbuka, memperhatikan Yunho yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Mata musang yang diperhatikannya itu masih fokus menatap jalan.

"Hyung,"

"Ne?"

"Eummm, selama hyung berada di apartemen Jaejoong hyung, sebenarnya hyung disuruh apa saja disana? Hyung tidak diperlakukan kasar disana kan?"

Yunho menoleh menatap remaja 15 tahun di sampingnya itu. Terlihat wajah penasaran disana. Ia memang tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun mengenai kegiatannya selama berada di apartemen Jaejoong. Bukannya tidak mau bercerita, hanya saja menurutnya Changmin tidak perlu tahu apa yang ia lakukan disana. Tentu saja, tugas wajib Yunho sekarang adalah memuaskan nafsu Jaejoong yang hampir tiap malam meminta jatah. Walau terkadang ia ingin menolak, namun apa daya, itu tugasnya untuk membayar hutang ganti rugi pada Jaejoong. Jika ia menolak, maka semua ganti rugi harus dibayar dengan uang, dan tentu ia tidak memiliki uang sebanyak harga gelas yang ia pecahkan. Uangnya saat ini saja hanya cukup untuk hidupnya selama masa ganti rugi selesai, karena Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkannya kerja dimana pun dan selama 100 hari itu Jaejoong juga tidak menggajinya. Miris sebenarnya, tapi memangnya ia bisa melakukan apa lagi. Kuasa Jaejoong terlalu besar.

"Hanya pekerjaan kecil saja sebenarnya. Membersihkan apartemen, menyiapkan keperluan Jaejoong, dan kadang membantunya menyelesaikan tugas kantor. Jangan khawatir Changmin-ah, Jaejoong selalu baik padaku."

"Lalu tentang hyung yang berciuman dengan Jaejoong hyung yang aku lihat waktu itu di dalam mobil? Aku tidak salah lihat hyung. Kenapa kalian sampai melakukan itu? Apa itu juga karena Jaejoong hyung yang menyuruhmu?"

"I-itu…"

"Bicaralah hyung, ceritakan saja apa yang hyung alami selama disana. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya tidak ada yang perlu hyung tutup-tutupi dan jika hyung membutuhkan bantuanku aku bisa cepat membantu sebisaku."

"Gomawo Changmin-ah, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir." hanya senyum menenangkan yang dapat ia beri pada dongsaengnya itu sambil menepuk pundak tegapnya. Ia tahu betul Changmin sangat mengkhawatirkannya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin memenuhi pikiran namja itu dengan hal-hal yang tidak wajar. Berciuman hingga bercinta dengan sesama namja bukan sesuatu yang wajar kan? Apalagi ia yang masih berumur 17 tahun dan sudah melakukan hal-hal dewasa semacam ini, tentu akan membuat dongsaengnya itu makin khawatir dan memandang Jaejoong buruk.

Sedangkan Changmin hanya menghela nafas mendapat jawaban Yunho yang keras kepala tidak ingin memberitahunya. Padahal sedari kecil mereka selalu berbagi cerita, suka maupun duka selalu mereka ceritakan agar tidak sampai menjadi beban pikiran sendiri. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mereka sekarang sudah besar, ia tidak berhak memaksa Yunho untuk bercerita. Yunho tipe orang yang akan memikirkan sesuatu dengan matang, dan ia tahu ada alasan dari sikap tertutup Yunho padanya.

"Ya sudah kalau hyung tidak mau cerita, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau hyung butuh bantuan katakan saja padaku, aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Gomawo Changmin-ah, jeongmal gomawo, kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku selama ini."

"Jangan begitu hyung, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai hyung kandungku, sedari kecil kita selalu bersama, saling berbagi dan membantu. Dan sebagai dongsaeng yang baik jika hyung butuh bantuan aku harus segera membantu kan." senyum terukir di bibir keduanya. Ikatan yang mereka bangun sejak dulu memang sangat erat.

Beberapa saat setelah percakapan hangat keduanya selesai, mobil mewah Jaejoong tiba juga di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari sudah lumayan gelap, menandakan kedua orang itu sudah menunggu cukup lama. Yunho dan Changmin segera beranjak dari duduknya, menuju tempat mobil Jaejoong berhenti. Sang pemilik mobil segera keluar dengan pakaian kantornya yang masih lengkap.

"Kau terlalu lama menunggu ya? Ada urusan kantor yang harus aku selesaikan dulu tadi, makanya aku terlambat datang menjemputmu." ucap Jaejoong. Tubuh kurus itu tiba-tiba memeluk Yunho, membuat yang dipeluk kaget, terutama namja 15 tahun yang sekarang memasang wajah bodohnya karena terlalu terkejut dengan adegan di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong dengan santainya memeluk hyung tercintanya itu di tempat seperti ini. Memang sekolah sudah sangat sepi, tapi kan masih ada dia yang melihat dengan jelas. Jaejoong segera melepas pelukannya saat sadar mereka tidak hanya berdua saat ini.

"Kau… Changmin kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia cukup ingat namja jangkung ini adalah orang yang dulu ia temui saat mengunjungi pemakaman orangtua Yunho.

"Eh? I-iya, kita memang belum berkenalan. Shim Changmin imnida."

"Baiklah, hari sudah gelap, ayo kita pulang Yun." Jaejoong segera menggenggam tangan Yunho dan membawa namja itu memasuki mobilnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, keduanya terhenti karena Yunho menarik tangannya.

"Eummm, Joongie, bisakah kita antarkan Changmin dulu pulang. Aku khawatir ia pulang sendiri, rumahnya juga lumayan jauh. Bolehkah?"

Changmin yang sebenarnya masih berdiri tidak jauh dari Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali cengo dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Joongie? Jelas ia tahu panggilan itu dari Yunho untuk Jaejoong, tapi bukankah itu terlalu manis untuk seorang bawahan untuk atasannya, malah terdengar seperti panggilan dari sepasang kekasih. Beberapa hari lalu ia memang mengatakan Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho, tapi ia bersumpah bahwa itu hanya candaannya, karena waktu itu ia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berciuman. Ia tidak benar-benar berharap hyung tercintanya itu jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Walau ia akui Jaejoong itu cantik dengan bentuk tubuh seksi seperti para yeoja, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong adalah namja.

Jaejoong yang mendapat permintaan dari Yunho menatap sebentar Changmin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya tadi. Setelahnya hanya anggukan yang ia beri sebelum berlalu memasuki mobilnya. Yunho yang sudah mendapatkan izin kemudian berjalan mendekati Changmin dan menarik namja itu agar ikut memasuki mobil.

Tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan. Ketiganya malah terlihat canggung saat ini. Changmin masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi yang harus membuatnya shock berkali-kali, sedangkan Yunho yang dasarnya pendiam dan Jaejoong yang konsentrasi dengan mengemudinya.

Ketiganya sekarang telah sampai tepat di depan rumah Changmin. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama karena jalan yang di tempuh Jaejoong lebih singkat daripada bus yang sering Changmin naiki.

"Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung tidak ingin mampir dulu? Eomma pasti sudah memasak makan malam, kalian mampirlah dulu untuk makan malam." tawar Changmin. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih tahu lagi mengenai hubungan kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Karena Yunho yang tidak ingin cerita, jadi tidak salah kan jika ia mencari tahu sendiri, mumpung dua orang objeknya itu sedang bersama.

Jaejoong hanya memandang datar ke arah jalan di hadapannya, tidak menghiraukan ajakan Changmin. Yunho jadi bingung sendiri melihat tingkah bosnya itu.

"Sepertinya tidak usah saja Min. Kami langsung pulang saja."

"Yaahh, ya sudah lain kali saja kalian mampir ke rumah. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya. Aku pergi Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung."

"Ne, sampaikan salamku untuk eomma."

Setelahnya Changmin segera keluar dari mobil Jaejoong. Namja jangkung itu masih berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho hingga mobil mewah itu menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Haahh… padahal sudah pas sekali mereka sedang berdua dan aku bersama mereka. Gagal deh hari ini menjadi detektif Chwang." kakinya dengan lesu memasuki rumah tempatnya tinggal semenjak dilahirkan itu.

~####~

Kedua namja yang masih berada dalam mobil itu ternyata tetap bungkam sedari tadi. Yunho sesekali melirik takut-takut ke arah Jaejoong. Wajah cantik itu tanpa ekspresi, menandakan jika ia sedang marah. Yunho jadi bingung sendiri, memangnya apa lagi kesalahannya sampai membuat Jaejoong marah lagi?

"Kenapa Changmin masih bersamamu tadi?" akhirnya suara Jaejoong terdengar juga, walau terkesan datar.

"Itu, Changmin tadi baru selesai latihan basket, melihatku masih di sekolah jadi dia menemaniku sampai kau datang. Apa kau marah?"

"Aku kesal karena ada dia aku tidak bisa menciummu." Tatapan datar yang Jaejoong pasang sedari tadi akhirnya telah berganti dengan tatapan kesal. Cherry lips itu pun sekarang jadi maju beberapa centi, membuat wajah arogannya menjadi terlihat sangat imut. Ditepikannya mobilnya, membuat Yunho jadi bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa berhen— eumhh…"

Yunho yang masih heran karena mereka berhenti jadi tidak sadar jika Jaejoong sudah mendekatkan kepalanya. Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu. Tanpa perduli Jaejoong langsung melumat bibir hati di hadapannya dengan ganas, bahkan Yunho tidak sempat membalas setiap lumatan yang ia dapat. Jaejoong bergerak menuju tempat Yunho duduk, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan namja bermata musang itu. Namja itu semakin agresif. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menuju belakang kepala orang yang diciumnya, menggenggam rambut itu sambil mendorong kepalanya agar pagutan mereka semakin dalam, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain sudah mulai melepas kancing seragam yang Yunho kenakan. Dielusnya dengan bernafsu dada bidang kesukaannya itu. Nafas keduanya mulai memburu karena nafsu mulai memenuhi otak mereka.

"Eummhh… unghhh…"

"Ummhhh… cpkk… Joongie, ini masih di jalan. Sebaiknya ki— aahhh… kita pulang dulu. Enghhh… Joongie su-sudah." mati-matian Yunho menahan nafsunya yang makin meningkat karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mau berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya, bahkan namja cantik itu sekarang sudah mulai menjilati dadanya.

"Aku mau sekarang."

"Ta-tapi bahaya jika ada polisi yang melihat mobilmu terparkir sembarangan di pinggir jalan."

"Ck. Baiklah, aku tagih jika sudah sampai di apartemen nanti." Jaejoong akhirnya beranjak dari tubuh tegap itu, kembali duduk di belakang kemudi. Mobilnya kembali melaju melintasi jalan raya. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menuju suatu tempat tadi, tapi malah keburu terbawa nafsu jika pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan bibir hati kesukaannya itu. Yunho sendiri sebenarnya sudah mulai terangsang karena Jaejoong terus menerus mempermainkan tubuhnya tadi.

"Kita mau kemana? Jalan menuju apartemen kan bukan lewat sini."

"Kenapa memangnya? Sudah tidak sabar mau meneruskan yang tadi hum?" goda Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Dan godaannya pun berhasil, lihatlah wajah tampan itu terlihat malu-malu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bu-bukannya begitu…"

"Kita ke mall sebentar, ada yang ingin aku beli."

Tidak sampai 10 menit, mereka pun sampai di sebuah mall terbesar di kota Seoul. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera masuk setelah memarkirkan mobil di basement gedung. Yunho terlihat antusias memperhatikan berbagai macam barang yang dijual disana. Belum lagi bangunan itu yang begitu luas dan besar, membuatnya makin takjub melihatnya. Berbagai macam barang, makanan, dan pernak-pernik sangat lengkap disana. Pengunjung pun terlihat ramai memasuki toko-toko yang ada disana.

'_Waaww… disini sangat berbeda dengan pasar tempat aku biasa beli bahan makanan. Tapi sepertinya barang-barang dan makanan yang dijual disini mahal-mahal semua. Kalau begitu lebih baik belanja di pasar saja, makanan disana pasti lebih murah dan sayurannya masih segar-segar, tidak seperti disini, masa sayurnya layu begitu, mana enak kalau dimakan.'_

'_Wah, ada game center juga ternyata. Lain kali aku mau ajak Changmin kesini ah. Anak itu pernah kesini belum ya?'_

Masih banyak ungkapan-ungkapan kagum yang diucapkan Yunho dalam hatinya. Namun namja itu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kekagumannya, membuat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan jadi terkikik geli melihat kelakuan bawahannya itu. Lucu pikirnya, melihat Yunho yang tidak berhenti menatap apapun yang dijual disana.

Setelah beberapa saat mengelilingi mall, kedua namja itu kini memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam handphone. Mata musang itu kini melebar menyaksikan handhone dengan berbagai ukuran, merk, dan warna terjajar rapi disana. Dirinya terlalu kagum. Baru kali ini ia melihat deretan benda yang menurutnya mahal itu terhampar luas di depan matanya. Belum lagi beberapa pegawai cantik berpakaian cukup seksi yang berjaga disana, mebuatnya benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Yun…"

"…"

"Yunnie…"

"…"

"Yunnie!"

"Aww, appo…"

"Kau ini kenapa malah melamun, aku dari tadi memanggilmu." Jaejoong yang kesal karena tidak dihiraukan akhirnya mencubit pinggang namja tampan itu, membuat si empu pinggang kembali sadar dari acara 'kagum'nya.

"Eh? Mianhae. Ada apa?"

"Pilihlah salah satu handphone yang kau suka!"

"Hah?" Yunho jadi cengo sendiri. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Ck, pilih handphone yang kau suka Yun!"

"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku membelinya? Aku tidak punya uang Joongie, lebih baik uangku aku gunakan untuk mengganti rugi gelas yang aku pecahkan waktu itu ketimbang membeli handphone yang pastinya mahal semua ini."

"Kan aku hanya menyuruhmu memilih, bukannya membeli. Cepatlah, aku tidak sabar ingin pulang."

"Benar kan hanya memilih saja?"

"Iya. Cepatlah, kau ingin aku menyerangmu disini?"

"Ti-tidak. Baiklah aku segera pilih."

Yunho melihat-lihat semua handphone yang terpajang disana. Ia bingung, semua handphone disana bagus-bagus.

'_Yang mana ya? Masalahnya aku suka semuanya.'_

Yunho masih terus mengelilingi tempat tersebut, diikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Sudah beberapa menit namun Yunho masih saja bingung mau memilih yang mana. Jaejoong terlihat mulai kesal. Didekatinya Yunho yang masih berdiri di ujung ruangan sambil memperhatikan beberapa handphone. Tubuhnya tepat berdiri di belakang Yunho, bahkan menempel pada punggung tegap itu. Tangannya terulur menuju depan dan dengan tiba-tiba meremas kejantanan Yunho.

"Cepatlah, holeku sudah tidak sabar merasakan little Yunnie menembusnya lagi." bisik Jaejoong tepat di samping telinga Yunho. Tangannya masih terus meremas-remas kejantanan itu dengan pelan. Walau beberapa pegawai berdiri disana, tapi dari posisi mereka saat ini tidak akan ketahuan apa yang sedang tangan Jaejoong lakukan di bawah sana.

"Aahhh… i-iya, kalau begitu yang ini saja." akhirnya Yunho menunjuk salah satu handphone di hadapannya dengan tangan bergetar. Jaejoong memang senang sekali membangkitkan nafsunya di tempat-tempat tidak semestinya seperti ini.

"Baiklah."

Jaejoong berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri menuju kasir setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi namja yang dikerjainya tadi. Jaejoong terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang kasir. Setelahnya kasir tadi menyuruh pagawai disana untuk membungkuskan pesanan yang Jaejoong inginkan. Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat Yunho berdiri tadi sambil menenteng belanjaannya. Rupanya efek remasan tangan Jaejoong pada kejantanan Yunho masih terasa hingga sekarang, membuat kedua kaki namja itu sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Ayo Yun. Kenapa? Milikmu sudah berdiri ya jadi susah berjalan?" ledek Jaejoong karena dengan jelas ia melihat tonjolan kecil di bagian selangkangan celana sekolah Yunho.

"Uhh, ini kan karena ulahmu."

"Makanya jangan lambat kalau berfikir. Aku kan sudah bilang ingin cepat pulang." Jaejoong segera menggenggam tangan Yunho, membawanya keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Mianhae." Yunho hanya tertunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Lain kali tidak akan ia membuat Jaejoong menunggu jika namja cantik itu sedang bernafsu, karena ujung-ujungnya pasti ia akan susah sendiri. Kedua namja itu berjalan menuju lift. Mereka akan menuju parkiran dan pulang sekarang juga.

"Ini bawa, untukmu."

"Eh? Apa ini." Yunho mengambil bungkusan yang diserahkan Jaejoong tadi dengan tampang heran. Isinya kotak berwarna biru. Ia tahu benda ini yang Jaejoong bawa dari toko handphone yang mereka kunjungi tadi.

"Handphone yang kau pilih tadi."

"Handphone yang tadi? Untukku? Tidak usah saja Joongie, aku tidak bisa membayarnya. Hutangku padamu saja belum lunas."

"Itu hadiah untukmu, jadi aku tidak akan meminta bayaran"

"Hadiah? Tapi aku kan tidak sedang ulang tahun hari ini." jawab Yunho dengan polosnya. Jaejoong jadi cengo mendengarnya. Apa namja itu hanya pada saat ulang tahun mendapatkan hadiah, pikirnya.

"Yasudah, anggap itu bayaran untuk gajimu bekerja di club karena hampir genap 1 bulan."

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah ini diganti dengan uang saja? Memangnya siapa juga yang akan aku telepon."

"Aku akan mencincangmu jika berani menjualnya agar mendapatkan uang." Jaejoong berbisik berbahaya di telinga Yunho. Jaejoong jadi kesal juga, ia kan membelikan benda itu agar mudah berkomunikasi dengan namja tampannya jika sedang terpisah.

"Mi-mianhae, aku tidak akan menjualnya. Gomawo sudah membelikan ini."

"Ne, karena Yunnie sudah terlalu lama membuatku menunggu, jadi Yunnie harus memuaskanku sampai pagi. Mau kan?" Jaejoong yang tadi memasang tampang sangar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manja. Namja cantik itu bergelayut di lengan Yunho dan apa yang ia lakukan di toko handphone tadi kembali ia ulangi, meremas kejantanan Yunho dengan perlahan. Untung di dalam lift hanya mereka berdua.

"Eunghhh… Joongie, jangan diremas terus. Aku malu jika ada yang melihat selangkanganku menggembung." Yunho berusaha menjauhkan tangan nakal itu dari kejantanannya. Tapi bukannya menjauh, tangan Jaejoong malah makin keras meremas kejantanannya.

"Tapi Joongie mau little Yunnie cepat mengeras, agar sampai di apartemen nanti bisa langsung menusuk hole Joongie."

"Enghhh… Joongiehhh…"

~####~

"Aahhh… lebih kuat Yunhh, hisap lebih kuat." Jaejoong menggeliat resah di atas ranjang yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Tubuh polos itu penuh dihiasi kissmark merah keunguan, tersebar merata dari leher hingga pahanya. Peluh dan beberapa bekas sperma menempel di tubuh mulusnya.

"Aahhh… oohhh… Yunniehhh… aku akan klimaks lagi. Yunhhh… aaakkhhhh…" cairannya kembali keluar membasahi kerongkongan namja yang masih setia mengulum kejantanannya sedari tadi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia klimaks semenjak kedua namja itu saling merangsang.

"Nikmat Joongie." Yunho, namja yang baru saja kembali menelan cairan bosnya itu tersenyum mesum pada Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan doe eyes yang sayu. Tubuh itu sama polosnya. Beberapa kissmark juga terlihat disana. Peluh membasahi tubuh kecoklatan itu, membuatnya makin terlihat seksi di mata Jaejoong.

Kedua kaki Jaejoong mulai bergerak berlawanan arah, mengangkang di hadapan Yunho, memamerkan pada namja tampan itu kejantanannya yang sudah lemas dan holenya yang kembali berkedut kuat dan dipenuhi cairan kental di dalamnya. Yunho yang melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di hadapannya menjadi makin bernafsu. Nafasnya makin memburu, menandakan bahwa nafsunya kini sudah berada di puncak.

"Enghhh… kemari Yun, masuki holeku lagi." Jaejoong makin menggoda namja di hadapannya itu dengan kata-kata mengundang. Kedua tangannya bergerak membuka belahan buttnya, semakin memperjelas holenya yang sudah ingin minta diisi lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang dengan senang hati Yunho kembali melesakkan kejantanannya disana. Tidak sulit sedikitpun, kerna lubang itu sudah terbuka lebar. Desahan demi desahan kembali terdengar malam ini, memecah kesunyian dalam kamar luas itu.

_Ting tong~_

Yunho semakin bergerak brutal karena hole yang ia masuki semakin menyempit dan berkedut kuat. Kedua kaki Jaejoong ia buka lebar-lebar agar pergerakannya makin mudah.

_Ting tong~_

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam pagutan panas. Desahan mereka jadi teredam karena tidak ada sela sedikitpun dari tautan bibir mereka.

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

"Joongieh, ada orang bertamu di luar. Haahhh…" Yunho menyadari suara berisik lain selain desahan mereka dari arah pintu depan.

"Biarkan saja. Terus tusuk holekuhh… aahhh… enghhh…"

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

"Sepertinya penting Joongie, orang itu terus memencet bell."

"Oh, shit, sudah kubilang abaikan saja. Puaskan aku dulu cepat! Uuhhh…"

Keduanya masih terus bergerak liar, menggapai orgasme masing-masing yang sudah sangat dekat. Hingga desahan panjang dan keras terdengar, menandakan keduanya telah mencapai puncaknya. Yunho langsung ambruk begitu saja di atas tubuh Jaejoong, ia lelah dari tadi terus-terusan harus menggenjot lubang sempit milik namja cantik di bawahnya ini. Nafas keduanya tersengal, aktifitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan benar-benar menguras tenaga, bahkan untuk bernafas saja sungguh sulit karena kenikmatan yang mereka dapat terlalu besar.

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

"Orangnya masih menunggu diluar Joongie." Yunho mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap namja cantik di bawahnya itu. Wajah lelah dengan mulut yang terbuka mengais udara. Kalau Yunho tidak ingat ada tamu di luar pasti ia akan menyerang kembali bibir manis itu sekarang juga.

"Ck, siapa sih yang bertamu semalam ini, membuat kesal saja. Bukakan sana."

Yunho segera bangun dari tengkurapnya mendengar perintah dari Jaejoong, walau sebenarnya ia malas sekali bangun karena terlalu lelah dan masih ingin berada dalam lubang hangat kesukaannya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai lalu dengan segera memakainya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sedikit rapi, Yunho berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu depan apartemen.

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

_Ting tong~_

"Ia sebentar. Kenapa orang ini tidak sabaran sekali sih."

_Cklek_

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, aku menunggumu lama di luar, kedinginan, digigiti nyamuk, tapi baru dibukakan pintu seka— eh? Nugu?" sang tamu bermata besar itu terkejut melihat seseorang yang menurutnya sangat tampan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Omelannya tiba-tiba terputus melihat tubuh tegap dan seksi itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku Yunho. Kau mencari Jaejoong?"

"N-ne, dimana orang itu? Kenapa kau yang membukakan pintu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku bawahan Jaejoong, aku bekerja di club miliknya. Jaejoong masih istirahat di kamarnya. Masuklah dulu, tidak enak berbicara di depan pintu seperti ini."

Keduanya pun berjalan memasuki apartemen mewah itu. Kedua mata besar sang tamu tidak henti-hentinya menatap tubuh seksi di hadapannya. Kedua pipi putihnya tiba-tiba memerah, membayangkan tubuh kecilnya berada dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan minum dan memanggilkan Jaejoong dulu." Yunho berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong, memanggil namja cantik itu karena seorang tamu sedang menunggunya. Baru beberapa langkah namun pintu itu terlebih dulu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe dengan rambut yang masih terihat acak-acakan. Kedua doe eyesnya melebar melihat siapa sebenarnya tamu yang datang mengunjungi apartemennya malam-malam begini.

"Karam?"

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa Choi Jaejoong."

~TBC~

Yosshhh, chapter 3 udah jadi, silahkan dinikmati :D

Maafkan aku sebelumnya jika chap ini tidak memuaskan, sempat kehilangan feel menulis soalnya u,u

Okay, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian:

akiramia44 || aprilyarahmadani || Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper || yoon HyunWoon || .1272 || Himawari23 || Dipa Woon || BabyBuby || || Versya || wiendzbica732 || Shim JaeCho || Hana - Kara || narayejea || nabratz || Ai Rin Lee || JonginDO || Dennis Park || chickenbear || chickenbear || ShinJiWoo920202 || maruka || lee sunri hyun || || CassYJ909596 || Lia || jaeho love || min || Misscelyunjae || Guest || rizkyamel63 || Shim Chaeri || .7 || nickeYJcassie || kimfida62 || kimfida62

Terimakasih untuk saran, kritik, dan dukungan yang sudah kalian berikan, aku sungguh menghargainya #bow

Terimakasih juga untuk silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ff buatanku #bow

Untuk yang bertanya ini sampai chapter berapa, aku belum menargetkan sampai berapa chapter. Kalau aku bikin perkiraan takutnya melenceng, karena tiap ngetik walau sudah aku bikin point-point apa yang harus aku ketik tiap chapter, pasti akan mengembang sendiri ceritanya dan bikin apa yang aku targetkan jadi mundur. Mungkin lebih dari 10 chapter, karena ini baru awal cerita, konflik belum terlalu terlihat, dan belum lagi Jaejoong ntar hamil. Yah tapi doakan saja otakku selalu lancar mikir jadi walau chapter sebanyak apapun kalian bisa membaca kelanjutannya tanpa menunggu terlalu lama :D

Oh iya, yang sempat bingung tentang oraangtua Jaejoong yang di NIY bilang Junsu sudah meninggal dan di chapter sebelumnya Jaejoong sempat memikirkan orangtuanya, ntar bakal dijelasin, ditunggu aja ne ;)

Oke, cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/

#tebar kolor detektif Chwang


	4. Chapter 4

Show Me Your Love

Nae Innocent Yunnie _Sequel_

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

**Chapter 4**

"Karam?"

"Hai, lama tidak berjumpa Choi Jaejoong."

Yunho terdiam mendengar panggilan dari tamu Jaejoong. Choi Jaejoong? Seingatnya bosnya itu bermarga Kim. Kenapa bisa berubah?

"A-ah, ne, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri kan. Sudahlah, aku lelah. Dimana kamarku?"

"Karam-ah, bersikaplah sedikit lebih sopan denganku. Aku pemiliknya disini dan aku hyungmu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Ia tuan rumahnya disini dan ia merasa tidak dihargai oleh tamunya.

"Berhenti mengenggap dirimu adalah hyungku, Choi. Kalau bukan karena eomma juga aku tidak akan mau ke Korea apalagi tinggal bersamamu." jawab Karam tidak kalah kesal. Yunho jadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Keduanya terlihat saling mengenal, namun saling melayangkan tatapan sengit satu sama lain.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah dan membawa tamu tidak diundangnya itu menuju sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Sebuah kamar bercat warna peace, tidak seluas kamarnya, namun sangat nyaman untuk ditempati. Karam meletakkan koper yang ia bawa di samping ranjang dan setelahnya tubuh kecilnya ia hempaskan di atas ranjang empuk disana. Rasanya tubuhnya sakit semua setelah melalui perjalan dari Tokyo ke Seoul sejak pagi tadi.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar lalu berdiri menyandar pada daun pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menatap seseorang yang telah membuatnya kesal tadi. Ada perasaan senang yang hinggap di hati melihat namja yang sedang berbaring nyaman itu berada di dekatnya. Namun kecewa akan sesuatu juga ia rasakan. Namja itu telah berubah sangat jauh, berbeda dari saat dulu mereka masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa pun.

"Apa eomma menyuruhmu kesini karena lagi-lagi kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

"Ck, memangnya apa urusanmu? Aku lelah, bisakah kau keluar, aku mau istirahat."

"Haahh. Terserah kau saja." Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah. Tubuhnya beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar lalu memutar knop pintu.

"Ah iya, eomma bilang aku sudah didaftarkan di Dong Bang High School, besok aku mulai sekolah. Bangunkan aku besok pagi dan kata eomma kau harus mengantar jemputku."

Tanpa menjawab Jaejoong langsung keluar dari kamar itu, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya Yunho masih berdiri diam di ruang tengah, menatap Jaejoong dengan polos.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku masih menunggumu."

"Haahh. Tidurlah, mulai besok akan ada orang lain yang pulang pergi sekolah bersamamu."

"Maksudnya?"

Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan namja itu, Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar, diikuti Yunho dari belakang. Dengan santainya namja cantik itu melepas bathrobe yang ia kenakan, mengekspose seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang penuh bercak merah hasil perbuatan remaja berumur 17 tahun itu. Yunho yang melihatnya jadi malu sendiri, Jaejoong tanpa busana yang menutupi membuatnya bersemu, bahkan entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak karuan begini. Yunho masih saja berdiri diam dengan kepala tertunduk saat Jaejoong baru ingin mengambil baju tidurnya.

"Aku menyuruhmu tidur kan, kenapa masih berdiri disana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Senyum jahil terukir di bibir cherrynya saat semburat merah yang sempat ia lihat di pipi Yunho. Kakinya bergerak menuju Yunho berdiri, masih dengan keadaan tubuh tidak tertutupi apapun. Tangannya terulur melingkari leher remaja itu saat tubuhnya berhasil mencapai Yunho.

"I-iya, itu…"

"Kenapa? Kau mau merasukiku lagi hum? Masih belum puas sudah klimaks berkali-kali dalam holeku?" Jaejoong berbisik seduktif di telinga namja yang berada dalam pelukannya, bahkan lidahnya sudah terjulur menjilati leher Yunho. Hampir remaja itu kehilangan akal sehatnya ingin menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga. Tubuh mulus tanpa busana yang masih menguarkan wangi sperma itu begitu erat menempel pada tubuhnya, menggodanya dengan sentuhan seduktif dan hembusan hangat yang menyapa lehernya yang basah akibat saliva Jaejoong. Tapi untung ia ingat harus sekolah besok. Sekarang saja sudah jam 1 pagi, kalau melakukannya lagi kapan ia tidur.

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur." Jaejoong melepas tautan tubuhnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju lemari yang masih terbuka, meraih baju tidur yang belum sempat ia ambil tadi. Yunho segera menuju ranjang saat pelukan bosnya itu terlepas, menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kepala. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat sikap remaja itu barusan. Padahal saat mereka bersetubuh tadi Yunho terkesan liar, sekarang digoda saja malah malu-malu. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil memakai pakaiannya lalu menyusul Yunho yang bersembunyi dalam selimut, memeluk tubuh tegap itu dengan nyaman.

~####~

"Karam-ah, bangunlah, kau harus sekolah pagi ini."

"Masih ngantuk eomma~"

"Errr… aku bukan eommamu. Bangunlah!"

"Lima menit lagi eomma."

"Tapi tadi juga sudah lima menit. Ayolah bangun, nanti terlambat."

"Uuhh…" namja yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya itu dengan terpaksa membuka mata saat orang yang membangunkannya mengguncang tubuh mungilnya cukup kuat.

Pelan-pelan Karam mengucek matanya dengan ekspresi kesal, bersiap akan memarahi si pengganggu mimpi indahnya barusan. Namun semua niatnya buyar seketika saat matanya menangkap sosok tampan yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian sekolah sambil berdiri diam di dekat tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba namja itu jadi salah tingkah. Ditatap oleh seorang berwajah tampan saat bangun tidur merupakan moment yang buruk, ia belum menampilkan wajah terbaiknya.

"Yu-Yunho, kau ternyata. Aku sudah bangun kok. Keluarlah, aku akan bersiap." Karam berucap gugup sambil membenarkan pakaian dan rambutnya yang masih berantakan, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Baiklah, jangan lama ya, aku dan Jaejoong menunggu di ruang makan."

Karam hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Yunho mulai berjalan menuju pintu, keluar dari kamar lalu menunggu penghuni baru apartemen itu bersama Jaejoong di ruang makan.

"Uuhh… kenapa harus Yunho yang membangunkanku." gerutu namja itu.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi lalu bersiap dengan segala perlengkapan sekolahnya. Berpakaian asal-asalan kemudian memoles bibirnya dengan lipgloss merah muda, seperti berandalan tapi terkesan centil. Merasa penampilannya sudah beres segera ia menuju ruang makan. Namun saat beberapa langkah mendekati pintu, samar melewati pendengarannya suara-suara aneh yang belum pernah ia dengar.

_CKLEK_

"Sedang apa kalian?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kami terlihat sedang melakukan apa." jawab Jaejoong dengan ketus, terlihat seperti orang sedang kesal. Namja itu melangkah menuju salah satu kursi di meja makan, duduk dengan tenang disana.

Karam duduk di samping Yunho yang sedang mengelap daerah bibirnya dengan tissue, entah apa yang namja tampan itu lap ia sendiri tidak tahu. Diperhatikannya Yunho yang begitu rapi mengenakan seragam sekolah, berbeda sekali dengannya yang berantakan. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari satu hal saat melihat blazer yang Yunho kenakan, sama seperti blazer yang ia bawa.

"Kau… sekolah di Dong Bang High School?"

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil menolehkan kepala ke arah namja yang duduk di samping kursinya, menatap manik hitam yang balik menatapnya.

"Jinja? Berarti kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama."

"Kau sekolah disana? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ya?"

"Aku baru sekolah disana hari ini Yun. Aku pindahan dari Jepang."

"Dari Jepang? Waahh jadi selama ini kau tinggal di Jepang? Apa Jepang negara yang indah? Aku dengar jika musim semi bu—"

"Bisakah kita mulai sarapan sekarang? Aku akan terlambat ke kantor jika kalian terus-terusan mengoceh seperti wanita." wajah cantik itu makin terlihat kesal melihat interaksi dua orang di hadapannya. Ia tidak suka jika Yunho terlalu banyak menaruh perhatian pada orang lain selain dirinya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menyantap sarapan dengan tenang. Sesekali tampak Karam melirik kecil Yunho yang menyendokkan nasi goreng yang Jaejoong buat dengan lahap. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia terpikat dengan pesona Yunho saat pertama kali ia menatap namja tampan itu. Mata setajam musang, bibir hati yang menawan, ditambah tubuh tegap sempurna yang terbalut kulit kecoklatan yang begitu seksi menurutnya. Ia merasa beruntung bertemu dengan namja seperti Yunho, apalagi ia akan tinggal satu tempat dengan namja itu. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho berada disini dan tinggal bersama Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak begitu perduli, asalkan bersama Yunho maka selama itu pula ia akan menikmati hidupnya disini.

"_Akan ada banyak waktu yang bisa aku habiskan bersama Yunho selama disini."_

~####~

"Jadi kau kelas XI ya? Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Yunho hyung."

"Terserah kau saja."

Dua namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup mencolok itu berjalan beriringan melewati koridor kelas yang sudah cukup ramai siswa siswi yang baru berdatangan. Yunho, si namja yang lebih tinggi seperti biasa berjalan dengan semua pesona yang sebenarnya tidak sadar ia sebarkan, sedangkan orang di sampingnya sedari gerbang sekolah tadi terus bergelayut di lengannya tanpa mau renggang sedikitpun, membuatnya cukup risih karena beberapa siswa menatapnya aneh. Ingin ia lepaskan sebenarnya, tapi takut jika namja pendek yang ia tahu adalah tamu bosnya itu marah dan mengadu pada Jaejoong, bisa-bisa hukumannya bertambah nanti. Koridor di hadapan keduanya saat ini adalah jalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Kelasku ada di lantai dua. Aku naik ya. Kau hanya perlu lurus sampai ujung koridor sana, lalu belok kanan. Ada tulisan ruang guru di atas pintu yang catnya putih. Masuk saja lalu cari papan nama guru yang tulisannya Song Seonsaengnim, itu wali kelasmu. Ja, sampai jumpa nanti." Yunho sudah akan melangkah menaiki tangga, namun tangan kanannya ternyata masih setia dalam gandengan Karam.

"Tunggu Yunho hyung, kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian? Kalau aku tersesat lalu dijahili anak-anak di sekolah ini bagaimana?"

"Tapi ruang guru tidak jauh kok, tinggal ikuti arahanku tadi saja, tidak mungkin tersesat."

"Jadi Yunho hyung tidak mau mengantarku? Lalu siapa yang akan menolong kalau ada yang menjahiliku nanti? Hanya Yunho hyung yang aku tahu disini." wajah itu menyendu seketika, berusaha menarik perhatian Yunho lalu iba melihatnya. Dan rencananya pun berhasil, Yunho menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali mendekati Karam, membawa namja itu menuju ruang guru yang tadi ia maksud.

"Ayo!"

"Gomawo Yunho hyung." senyum cerah kini menghiasi wajahnya. Kembali tangannya bergelayut di lengan Yunho.

"Ah iya, kau dan Jaejoong sepertinya terlihat dekat, kalian ada hubungan apa?"

"Kami… kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, hanya saling kenal saja."

"Begitu ya. Lalu kenapa kau sekolah disini? Bukannya kau orang berkecukupan? Kenapa tidak sekolah di sekolah elit saja?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa maunya eomma jadi menyekolahkanku di tempat seperti ini. Tapi sebenarnya tidak masalah juga sih bagiku." _"Asalkan ada kau disini." _lanjut Karam dalam hati. Kalau saja bukan karena Yunho, bisa dipastikan ia akan protes dari tadi dengan sang eomma yang menyekolahkannya di sekolah kecil seperti ini. Walau ia akui gedung sekolah ini terawat dengan baik dan lingkungan yang begitu asri, tapi tetap saja baginya sekolah kecil tidak pantas untuknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pindah ke Korea? Bukannya sekolah di Jepang bahkan lebih bagus ya?"

"Errr… itu karena… karena aku bosan di Jepang, ya karena aku bosan sekolah disana jadi pindah kesini saja." jawab namja itu ambil cengengesan, membuat raut wajah Yunho jadi terlihat bingung.

"Tapi semalam kau bilang—"

"Ini kan ruang guru? Sekarang bawa aku ke wali kelasku, ayo hyung."

"Eh? Sudah sampai ternyata."

Keduanya kemudian masuk lalu menemui Song Seonsaengnim yang terlihat sibuk menulis sesuatu sambil menikmati teh hangat. Senyum ramah terukir di bibirnya melihat sang murid unggulan sekolah berada di hadapannya, namun kedua alisnya tiba-tiba berkerut melihat seorang anak berpakaian tidak rapi berdiri di samping Yunho, masih dengan tangannya yang bertengger di lengan Yunho.

~####~

"Silahkan duduk di sebelah sana, Karam-ah."

"Nde seonsaengnim, kamsahamnida."

Pelajaran pagi ini dimulai seperti biasa, dengan seorang anak baru bernama Kim Karam yang berada di kelas X-B itu. Semua murid disana terlihat begitu serius mengikuti pelajaran, sama halnya seperti Karam. Matanya tidak lepas dari buku dan wajah gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal penting menyangkut pelajaran saat ini.

"Jadi untuk rumus satu ini kalian harus mengerti dari mana asalnya, agar tidak bingung jika mendapat soal yang berjenis sama tapi dengan beberapa tambahan. Akan saya jabarkan." Park seonsaeng mulai menuliskan langkah-langkah bagaimana rumus yang saat ini mereka pelajari hingga bisa menjadi sebuah cara yang simpel dan mudah diingat otak. Tangan itu terus bergerak menuliskan apa yang ada di otaknya pada _whiteboard_ yang menempel di dinding kelas. Semua murid sibuk menyalin apa yang Park seonsaeng tulis, tapi berbeda dengan seorang namja pendek yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam dalam duduknya.

"Hei… hei kau!" panggil Karam dengan suara cukup pelan agar tidak ada yang terganggu.

"…"

"Hei kau yang duduk di depanku."

"…"

"Hei, kau tidak dengar ya?" panggil namja itu cukup keras, namun objek yang ia panggil, yang duduk di depannya terlihat sangat serius atau apa, sampai-sampai suara Karam tidak ia dengar sama sekali. Bahkan namja yang ia panggil itu bergerak dalam duduknya saja tidak.

_PLETAK_

"Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan, telingamu bermasalah ya jadi tidak mendengar panggilanku dari tadi."

"Aww… hei, apa-apaan kau ini, mengajakku kelahi ya? Seenaknya saja melempar kepalaku dengan penghapus."

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak mendengarku, tiang. Kau terlalu tinggi jadi aku tidak bisa menyalin apa yang ditulis Park seonsaeng."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan saja dirimu yang terlalu pendek. Teman-temanku yang lain saja tidak pernah bermasalah sepertimu. Dasar pendek."

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku pendek? Dasar tiang menyebalkan, itu salahmu yang kelebihan gizi, dan kenapa tiang menyebalkan sepertimu harus duduk di depanku sih."

"Dan kau yeoja kekurangan gizi, memangnya aku mau duduk di depanmu yang cerewet itu, menyebalkan."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengataiku yeoja kekurangan gizi? Hei, aku ini nam—"

"Ada apa ini?" tanpa disangka keduanya, Park seonsaengnim sudah berdiri di dekat mereka dengan pandangan kesal. Tulisannya belum selesai tapi konsentrasinya harus terganggu dengan dua orang namja yang begitu berisik sedari tadi. Bahkan semua siswa di kelas tersebut sedang memandang penuh tanya pada keduanya.

"Dia menghalangi pandanganku seonsaengnim, aku jadi tidak bisa menyalin apa yang ada di papan tulis." adu Karam pada guru matematikanya itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang ia bicarakan dengan pensil mekaniknya.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku sih, aku kan dari tadi diam saja. Makanya minum susu yang banyak biar cepat tinggi. Oh, aku tahu, jangan-jangan kau anak SMP yang menyamar jadi siswa SMA ya? Kau mau membuntutiku?"

"Mwo? Otakmu terbentur apa jadi berbicara melantur begitu. Hei, asal kau tahu saja ya, umurku 16 tahun, aku bukan anak SMP. Tubuhku memang kecil karena a—"

"Berani bicara sekali lagi saya akan membawa kalian ke ruang BK." seketika ruang kelas menjadi hening saat suara bariton dari Park seonsaengnim terdengar. Tidak ada yang berani melawan guru yang terkenal sangat disiplin itu.

"Kalian hanya perlu membicarakan masalah kalian hingga selesai, tidak perlu bertengkar seperti tadi. Shim Changmin, kau duduk di tempat Kim Karam, kalian akan bertukar tempat." Park seonsaengnim kemudian berjalan kembali menuju depan kelas, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut Changmin dan Karam saat bertukar tempat.

"Yang perlu bergerak hanya tubuh kalian, bukannya mulut." bentak guru matematika itu.

"Nde seonsaengnim, mianhamnida." ucap keduanya patuh sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Pelajaran kembali diteruskan seperti biasa, dengan Karam yang sibuk mengejar ketertinggalannya untuk menyalin catatan di papan tulis dan Changmin yang asik menatap tajam punggung kecil namja –yang ia kira yeoja- pendek dengan kesal. Namun beberapa saat matanya kembali mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Ya, sebenarnya ia tidak mendengar suara Karam karena dari tadi ia tertidur sambil menunduk agar tidak ketahuan.

~####~

"Aku lapar~"

Changmin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya saat suara bel pertanda istirahat makan siang terdengar nyaring dalam kelas. Cepat-cepat ia membereskan semua buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berhambur di meja. Seperti biasanya, namja itu pasti akan menuju kelas Yunho dan Boa jika waktu makan siang. Kakinya baru akan melangkah meninggalkan tempat duduknya saat melihat Karam merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

'_Kenapa anak ini?'_

"Hei pendek, kau kenapa?"

"…"

"Hei, jangan bilang kau kehilangan nyawa sebelum sekolah selesai?"

_BRAK_

"Kau pikir aku sudah mati apa?" tiba-tiba Karam bangkit dengan menggebrak meja dengan kuat mendengar Changmin mengatainya kehilangan nyawa, berarti Changmin mengatainya sudah mati kan? Mata bulatnya menatap tajam Changmin yang terlihat kaget dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Tapi setelahnya namja jangkung itu memandang datar Karam yang terlihat sok garang.

"Habisnya kau tidak bergerak sama sekali, padahal semua teman-teman sudah pergi ke kantin, jadi ya kupikir kau kehilangan nyawa setelah belajar matematika." kata Changmin dengan cueknya. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana sambil memperhatikan Karam dari atas sampai bawah, lalu ke atas lagi.

'_Pendek! Tingginya saja hanya sampai dadaku.'_

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kagum ya melihat aku lebih tampan darimu?"

"Hah? Tampan? Kau memang yeoja paling aneh yang pernah aku temui. Sudah pendek, mengaku tampan pula."

"Mwo? Aku ini namja, N-A-M-J-A! Tidak lihat apa aku pakai celana, bukannya rok. Dasar tiang katarak, seenaknya mengatai orang."

Changmin kembali melihat penampilan Karam dari atas hingga bawah. Hei, kenapa dia baru sadar anak di hadapannya ini memakai celana? Karam memang terlihat seperti yeoja karena garis rahangnya yang lembut, khas yeoja. Belum lagi tinggi badannya yang setara dengan yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya, bahkan lebih pendek lagi. Changmin hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengusap belakang lehernya saat menyadari kesalahannya.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mirip yeoja."

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku sekarang? Aisshh kau membuatku semakin kesal saja. Pergi sana!" Karam kembali duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja seperti tadi. Sebenarnya perutnya terasa lapar sekarang, tapi saat ingin bertanya, teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah keburu pergi duluan dari kelas menuju kantin, yang tersisa hanya Changmin yang baru bangun tidur. Ia ingin bertanya pada namja jangkung itu, tapi rasa kesal membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Lagipula dia bukan orang yang bisa percaya dengan mudah pada orang yang baru dia kenal. Pada akhirnya Karam lebih memilih duduk diam dalam kelas, atau mungkin tidur sebentar samapai bel pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Changmin tidak ambil pusing dengan kekesalan dan tingkah Karam yang menyebalkan. Melihat namja pendek itu kembali membaringkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan meninggalkan Karam, berjalan keluar kelas. Seperti biasa menuju kelas Yunho hyungnya dan makan siang bersama dengan bekal yang dibawakan Boa. Baru beberapa langkah, namja itu menengok ke belakang, kembali menatap Karam yang benar-benar tidak bergerak. Ia jadi sedikit takut kalau-kalau namja pendek itu benar-benar kehilangan nyawa saat ini. Kalau sampai benar bisa-bisa ia yang dituduh menghilangkan nyawa namja itu karena ia yang terakhir bersama Karam di kelas.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tidak kehilangan nyawa kan? Aku tidak mau kalau nanti dituduh menghilangkan nyawamu."

"Pergilang tiang, kau membuatku semakin kesal."

"Terserahlah." Changmin mengangkat bahu cuek. Ia kembali berjalan menuju pintu kelas, namun lagi-lagi berhenti dan kembali menengok ke belakang, menatap Karam yang masih dalam posisi seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"…"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke kantin jika kau belum tahu jalan ke sana."

"…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Karam. Changmin sebenarnya kasihan juga melihat Karam. Ia yakin namja itu sedang kelaparan dan tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong selain dirinya untuk mengantar ke kantin, melihat saat ini kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Tapi melihat sikap Karam yang terus mengabaikannya membuatnya cukup kesal, padahal ia sudah berniat baik. Jarang-jarang kan Changmin bisa begitu baik dengan orang yang baru dia kenal, apalagi sempat membuatnya kesal. Akhirnya Changmin kembali berjalan menuju pintu kelas, tidak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan sikap Karam yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Kau tahu dimana kelas Jung Yunho? Dia kelas XI."

Langkah Changmin terhenti. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Jung Yunho? Itu kan hyung tetangganya, kenapa Karam bisa menanyakan Yunho?

"Yunho hyung? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tinggal bersamanya selama disini. Jadi kau tahu atau tidak?"

"Tinggal bersama? Jadi kau tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong hyung juga? Kau siapanya Jaejoong hyung?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Antarkan saja aku ke Yunho hyung jika kau tahu." Karam jadi semakin kesal mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang tidak ada hentinya. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia kenal Yunho? Lagipula bagaimana bisa Changmin mengenal Jaejoong? Tapi sudahlah, ia jadi paling malas membicarakan sesuatu jika itu menyangkut nama Jaejoong.

"Tapi untuk apa kau menemui Yunho hyung?"

"Bukan urusanmu kan. Sebenarnya kau tahu atau tidak sih dimana kelas Yunho hyung?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Ayo ikut aku, aku juga akan ke kelas Yunho hyung."

Karam segera bangkit dari duduknya, menyusul Changmin yang meninggalkannya duluan. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun bertengkar seperti tadi. Yang ada dalam pikiran Changmin saat ini adalah untuk apa Karam menemui Yunho, dan apa hubungan Jaejoong dengan Karam. Bukannya ia mau tahu urusan orang, tapi ia tipe remaja yang ingin tahu segalanya, penasaran dengan segala hal, apalagi jika itu menyangkut Yunho hyungnya. Sisi seorang adik yang protektif terhadap kakaknya membuat namja satu itu was-was jika manusia cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti Karam membuat Yunho jadi tidak nyaman.

Sedangkan Karam ternyata juga sedang berpikir tidak jauh seperti yang Changmin pikirkan, mengenai hubungan Changmin dan Yunho dan alasan kenapa Changmin bisa tahu, atau mungkin mengenal Jaejoong. Untuk yang terakhir sebenarnya tidak ingin terlalu ia pikirkan. Tapi sama saja seperti Changmin, jika itu menyangkut orang yang ia suka maka ia akan memikirkan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Tanpa sadar keduanya telah sampai di depan kelas Yunho yang ternyata tidak ada orang satupun. Yunho dan Boa sudah tidak dikelas.

"Kemana Yunho hyung dan Boa noona?"

"Mana aku tahu, kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku sih, dasar pabbo. Jadi ini kelas Yunho hyung?"

"Kau yang pabbo, dasar cerewet. Iya ini kelas Yunho hyung, tapi sepertinya dia sudah ke taman belakang bersama Boa noona. Ayo kesana." Changmin kembali bersama Karam berjalan menuju taman belakang. Ia yakin Yunho dan Boa meninggalkannya makan siang duluan karena Changmin yang terlalu lama bertengkar dengan Karam tadi.

"Boa noona? Siapa dia?"

"Teman sekelas Yunho hyung."

"Lalu kenapa Yunho hyung bersamanya? Memangnya mereka mau melakukan apa di taman belakang?"

"Kau ini memang namja paling cerewet ya. Diamlah, nanti lihat sendiri jika sudah sampai."

"Aku kan cuman penasaran. Dasar tiang, begitu saja marah."

"Kau mengejekku hah? Mengajakku berkelahi?"

"Kau menantangku? Kau pikir aku takut apa dengan namja sepertimu? Jangan mentang-mentang tubuhmu tinggi jadi kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku."

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mengakui tubuhmu pendek?"

"Kapan aku bilang kalau aku pendek? Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi."

_Blaa… blaa… blaa…_

Keduanya terus adu mulut sambil berjalan. Orang-orang yang sempat melewati mereka hanya meringis mendengar suara Changmin yang beroktaf tinggi dan suara Karam yang melengking. Ingin menegur tapi takut malah akan menjadi sasaran amukan kedua namja beda ukuran itu. Mereka saja sekarang bertengkar dengan suara nyaring dan saling melotot satu sama lain, siapa juga yang berani menegur. Hingga tanpa terasa mereka berdua sampai di taman belakang. Changmin mengehentikan ocehannya yang terus menyudutkan Karam melihat Yunho dan Boa ternyata sudah asik makan duluan sambil mengobrol. Terlihat sangat dekat dan… mesra? Hei, dia tidak salah lihat kan? Bagaimana bisa Boa menyuapkan kimchi ke mulut Yunho? Dan namja tampan itu terlihat dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menyambut suapan Boa dengan makanan favoritnya.

Lalu Karam? Mendengar Changmin berhenti mengoceh membuatnya juga ikut terdiam. Heran sebenarnya, tapi melihat Changmin menatap sesuatu membuatnya mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Dan seketika darah namja pendek itu seperti mendidih melihat Yunho disuapi seorang gadis yang menurutnya cukup cantik. Ia jadi sangat marah dan kesal. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang senang melihat sang pujaan hati bersikap mesra bersama orang lain. Tanpa menunggu Changmin, Karam berjalan menuju pohon tempat Yunho duduk bersandar bersama Boa di sampingnya. Menghentakkan sepatu mahalnya cukup keras, membuat Changmin tersadar dan Yunho menoleh menoleh ke belakang.

"Karam? Sedang apa disini? Changmin, kenapa lama sekali baru kesini? Aku dan Boa jadi pergi duluan, maaf ya."

"Yun…"

Boa kembali mengangkat tangannya dengan sendok yang terisi kimchi. Kembali gadis itu menyuapi Yunho tepat di hadapan Changmin yang semakin menganga lebar, entah karena kaget dengan acara suap-suapan Boa dan Yunho atau ngiler melihat kimchi yang begitu nikmat. Sedangkan Karam terlihat semakin kesal, bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah menahan amarahnya yang memuncak. Matanya menatap tajam Boa yang malah tersenyum manis ke arah Yunho, tidak perduli dengan dua adik kelasnya yang mematung sekarang. Yunho masih sama, menerima suapan Boa dengan senang hati, lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah dua orang di sampingnya yang masih saja berdiri, memandang dengan tampang polos tidak berdosa ataupun bersalah kepada keduanya.

"Duduklah, kenapa kalian berdiri terus?" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk rerumputan yang tumbuh pendek di samping kirinya. Changmin dan Karam menurut, lalu duduk dengan baik tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

Kembali Boa menyuapkan kimchi yang tinggal setengah dalam kotak bekal Yunho, lalu menyuapkan pada dirinya sendiri kimchi yang ada di kotak bekalnya. Changmin semakin tidak tahan dengan makanan yang ia perhatikan dari tadi, dan tanpa permisi langsung meraih kotak hijau yang biasanya menjadi kotak bekal Changmin jika Boa membawakan bekal untuknya juga. Langsung melahap isinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya namja satu ini benar-benar kelaparan.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat Changmin, lalu beralih menatap Karam yang dari tadi hanya terdiam menatap Boa dengan pandangan kesal, tapi malah diartikan Yunho dengan pandangan penasaran karena keduanya memang tidak saling mengenal. Dan dengan baik hatinya Yunho mengenalkan Boa pada Karam.

"Karam-ah, perkenalkan, ini Boa, teman sekelasku. Nah Boa, ini Karam, dia… eummm… kenalannya bosku di tempat kerja. Dia masih kelas X, sama seperti Changmin."

Boa mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis, ingin menjabat tangan Karam dengan akrab. Dan Karam membalasnya, menyambut jabatan tangan itu dengan menggenggam tangan Boa cukup keras ditambah tatapan tajam, membuat Boa tiba-tiba meringis sakit. Tidak terlalu kuat dan untung Yunho dan Changmin tidak melihat dan mendengarnya saat itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Boa noona." ucap Karam dengan nada berbahaya, cukup mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"I-iya, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu, Karam-ah."

Boa tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan mencoba mengabaikan cara berkenalan Karam yang menurutnya menyeramkan, berpikir jika namja itu mungkin saja orang yang dingin atau tidak terbiasa dengan orang baru. Setelah kedua tangan mereka terlepas, ia kembali menyuapi Yunho seperti tadi, tidak tahu jika aura membunuh dari Karam semakin berkoar-koar.

"_Lihat saja nanti, berani bermesraan dengan Yunho berarti kau siap mendapat balasan dariku."_

Sepertinya jiwa evil Karam sedang sedang berkibar sekarang. Lalu bagaimana nasib Boa nanti? Apa yang akan Karam lakukan untuk membalas kekesalannya pada Boa? Kenapa Yunho harus disuapi? Dan kenapa Changmin gak nawarin _author_ yang lagi kelaparan ini? (yang terakhir bisa diabaikan XD #plakk)

~TBC~

Lohaaa~ aku cinta Yunho~ #diinjakgajah XD

Adakah yang masih menunggu ff ini? Adakah? Adakah? Setelah sekian lama gak update, akhirnya selelsai juga ff nya, fiuuhhh. Maafkan aku terlalu lama ngetik, otak stuck mulu soalnya. Jadi apa untuk chapter kali ini ada yang bersedia memberikan kritik dan masukan untuk aku? Sebenarnya aku sendiri merasa ada yang berbeda saat ngetik dan sepertinya hasilnya juga kurang memuaskan bagi reader semua u,u

Terimakasih untuk semua reviewer yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review ^^ #bow:

.1217 || BabyBuby || Shim JaeCho || nabratz || chickenbear || JonginDO || rizkyamel63 || Boo Bear Love Chwang || aprilyarahmadani || narayejae || good witches || || sexYJae || nickeYJcassie || jaeho love || Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper || Himawari23 || FlowAraa23 || || akiramia44 || Ai Rin Lee || Misscelyunjae || kimfida62 || ShinJiWoo920202 || cindyshim07 || Dewi15 || min || alby || Guest || Lia || Guest || lee sunri hyun || cha yeoja hongki || Rly.

Terimakasih juga untuk semua reader yang menyempatkan membaca ff ini ^^ #bow

Oh iya, chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, saat aku menuliskan nama reviewer ada yang salah atau kepotong ya? Mianhae, waktu itu aku tinggal copas-copas aja nama reviewer dari review yang masuk, makanya jadi kepotong gitu waktu update, padahal sebelumnya masih baik-baik aja. Mianhae… T_T Dan untuk yang ini, maafkan aku jika ada namanya yang salah aku ketik, aku ga copas lagi soalnya.

Cha, cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'o')/


End file.
